Warriors of Hope
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: This is my first mega crossover and its a little hard to put into a summary. Please read and as aways enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Warriors of Hope**

by Kidan (A.K.A. Blackwolf and Umi)

Welcome to my first ever Ranma/Power Rangers/Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo/Rayearth/Voltron (The Lions only.)/Inu Yasha crossover. This will be a Mega Crossover. Hopefully I can keep some people in Character. (Sweat drops)

Summary: The year is 2010 and you think that everything would be nice and quiet. That's not the case as a world wide massive earthquake struck releasing wave after waves of Youma. The Sailor Scouts have been fighting none stop.

Then one day they vanished. Now its up to a new group of heros to save our planet. But do they have what it takes to save not only the people of Tokyo but also save themselfs?

Pairing: Haven't decided yet.

The Time lines have been changed, I don't really care at this point in time.

The Ages are as followed.

Everyone is pretty much the same age other then the Tendo sisters.

Ranma ½ cast

Tendo Sisters

Kasumi: 16

Nabiki: 17

Akane: 19

Ranma: 14

No Fiancees

Sailor Moon: (the outer scouts are older)

Usagi: 15

Rai:15

Ami: 15

Minako: 15

Lita: 15

Naru: 15

Hotaru: 13

Outer Scouts: 17

InuYasha:

Kagome: 17

Rayearth

Hikaru: 15

Tenchi

Tenchi: 16

Prologue: It Begins

In a blinding flash of lights the final Youma was turned into dust. As the battle field cleared, a young warrior stood in the mist of was once known as a city street. Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Senshi fell to their knees.

"It's over, it's finally over." Sailor Moon whispered. Suddenly they heard clapping. They all looked up to see a man wearing black rods looking at them. "Well done, my dears well done." He said. Then he stopped clapping.

"However, you are far from finished."

As soon as he said that however the earth started to rumble. Building started to fall, Fires starting all around. The ground breaking apart. The sad thing was it wasn't just in Tokyo, but all over the world. When it was over the Sailor Senshis looked around them.

Their eyes widen in shock at the destruction that laid before them. "No..." Sailor moon whispered. Then she looked at the eldest Senshi. "WHAT HAPPEN!?" She yelled. Sailor Pluto shook her head. "I'm not sure my princess." She said.

"Why are you not Sure?" Sailor moon nearly yelled until a hand rested on her shoulder, she turned to look at the owner only to fine her Boyfriend there. "Tuxedo Mask?" The older man nodded. "People are going to need help and medical attention. We should go and help those we can."He said as he looked around him. "We should also check out to see if our families are safe."

Nerima, Tokyo.

Pain, nothing but sheering pain. She hadn't felt this much pain since giving birth to her son.

Nodoka Saotome, looked around her to see something she has not seen in all her years. But how did she get here? That was a good question that she hoped to solve. Slowly getting up she calmly checked herself for injuries.

Having found that she had none Nodoka slowly walked the halls of this mysterious place. The last thing she remember was getting something to drink, the next was what could only be felt like a earthquake. There was a blinded flash of light then blackness.

Unconsciously Nodoka touch something that rested inside her robs. It was a small metallic object with a smaller golden coin. Closing her eyes Nodoka kept walking, the sad thing was this place was so big. She just hope she can fine some answers soon.

Tendo Dojo

Nerima.

"Ouch, what happen?" Asked a young woman about nineteen. "Is everyone okay?" She looked around the place was a mess, and she just cleaned up here too. A groan come from her right. "Anyone get the number of that truck, I'll sue and we'll all be rich." A younger girl said as she rubbed her head.

"Leave it to you to think about money after we get hit by an earthquake." They both turned to look at their younger sister Kasumi as she moves from under the table. "Where's father is he okay?" the both nodded and they pointed to the over turned couch.

An older man stuck his head out from under the couch to look at his daughters.

"Thank the Kami your okay, girls."He said as he got up. With a sigh he was glad that the damage done to the house was minium at best.

Looking at his girls Soun Tendo of the Tendo branch of Anything Goes Martial arts smiled.

"Well lets see how bad this looks before we can do the repairs." His daughters gave a sigh. Leave it to their dad to put them to work.

Elsewhere.

"Welcome." Someone said as he hide in the shadows. The person he was talking to wore a black suit and was wearing a mask. "Thirty years ago you, and three other warriors fought a group of young warriors that trapped you and these others in a underground prison."

The masked warrior crosses his arms. "Get to the point Master."

The hooded figure smiled. "There is a group of young warriors from the long lost Moon Kingdom."

The masked man stared at the hooded figure. "I want you to find the reminding army of Queen Beryl."

An Eye brow was risen even though the hooded figure couldn't see it.

"Don't worry about the Sailors Senshi, I'm sending someone else to deal with them." The masked man bowed.

"Then I will take my leave." with that the man behind the mask left. The hooded figure stood by his desk and smiled even more. "Soon the world will be mine."

Ohkayama, Japan

You think that just by looking at the forest near the Masaki shine you would think that it was peaceful.

However that was not the case. See about a year ago, life of one Tenchi Masaki was change forever when he disobeyed his grandfather and opened the gates to a cave that led to the remains of an old space pirate.

Since that day Tenchi lived the life of high adventure and headache. One of these headaches is known as Washu, who she self proclaim to be the universe greatest scientist. Still one has to wonder if she was so smart why did she get caught like she did.

The red head scientist was down in her lab when her alarms went off in a high pinched scream that knocked the red head off her floating chair and on to the floor hard. Getting up Washu was about to scream when for some reason the whole lab started to shake. "What the hell?"

Up in the house the residence woke up to a rude awakening. Ryoko who was sleeping in the rafters feel to the floor just as another shake shook the house harder. Foot steps could be heard and the house came to life.

"Ryoko what did you do?" asked a young woman with purple hair and eyes.

"Chill Princess, it wasn't me this time." Ryoko said, as she started to dust off her clothing. "What the hell happen anyway?" Everyone looked at each other. "Washu!" Tenchi yelled. A small screen appeared and a pale looking Washu looked at everyone."I'm busy call me again later." Then the screen went dead.

Every one blinked at that. "Okay that was weird." Ryoko said as she removed her face form the floor.

"I'm going to see if Grandfather okay." Tenchi said.

"That's a good idea lord Tenchi, may I go with you?" Ayeka Asked.

"Hold it Princess if anyone going with Tenchi it's going to be me." Ryoko said, as she got in Ayeka's face.

While this was going on the young Juraian prince made his way to see his grandfather.

Two weeks later.

_It's been two weeks since the quake that shook the world and everything seems to be back to normal. How ever there is still much to be done. In other news_

Usagi "Bunny Tsukino sighed. Has it really been two weeks since that earthquake? Usagi had every scout searching the city but what disturbed her the most that there was no sign of Rini. Ideally she thought that maybe she didn't finish off Queen Metallia and Queen Beryl.

Since the earthquake minor forms of youma have been attacking the city and some parts of the world.

And This is what has the Scouts busy almost twenty four seven. All the scouts where tired and deep in her heart she knew it was just gonna get harder.

The Youma that seem to be attacking wasn't what she seen two years ago. They attacked more in groups now then anything Usagi has even seen before. Another she noticed was that the youma was attacking humans but unlike before, they were capturing them as well.

Usagi feared the worst even more so now that Sailor Pluto can't get a clear reading on Crystal Tokyo.

This has cause Usagi to go into a panic. Was Rini okay? Did something happen here in the past that caused this shift in time? Usagi didn't know for sure but she was going to find out.

She didn't know how long it's been since she had follow this hallways. Nodoka Saotome was grateful to have found a place to rest and some food. It wasn't that long ago that she found what appeared to be some type of communication room with a crescent moon on the wall.

Nodoka let out a soft gasp. "It couldn't be." But sure enough when he started to rebooting of the computer the symbol of a long dead kingdom appeared. However the system was damage and could only give off minor clues of where she was. "It can't be." Nodoka thought as she once again looked at the Symbol.

The place was dark and gloomy, if one was to walk these hollows halls mad of earth and stone you would think you was back in the middle ages. This was the case as a young woman with long pink hair thought as she walks the halls to see her master.

Like her fellow warriors she wore a black uniform with a golden chest plate, the shoulders guards which was also made of gold covered not only her shoulders but her upper arms as well. Her long pink hair was tied in a pony tail that came down to mid back.

Her weapon of choice which was a bladed bow staff was secured in it sheath on her back. Like her fellow warriors she to was incased in a prison along time ago and now she swore her allegiance to this new mysterious being. She herself couldn't tell if her new master was male or female, and that is what pissed her off.

She along with Solaris had just return with a shit lot of youma, and higher powered demons, along with a crystalline casket with a blond man inside. Her spy have reported that it is the young warrior known as Jadeite.

A Former member of the royal guard under the command of Prince Endymion.

Either way he was in a long deep sleep that only her master can wake him from. She stopped in front of a heavy

looking door and knock once. When she heard the come in command she open the door and looked in the darken room. "Master, we have come back as ordered with the Youma you have sought." She said and she knelt before the hood figure.

Her master stood up and took a report paper from her hands. "Good work, Lady Nova. Tell me have you or the other find any traces of Queen Beryl?" the pink haired woman shook her head. "No master, we only find her crystals with her memory in them."

"Very well You may leave I need to make a plan of attack. On your way out send in Sessshomaru."

"Yes, Master."

As she left a panel opened up and an image appeared of an old woman with dark green skin, and glowing yellow eyes looked back at the hooded figure. "Yes Hagar, what is it?" The green skinned woman looked at her master and in a high pitch voice said.

"I have everything ready master, we just need to capture the Sailor Scouts." The hood figure looked at her and smiled. "Leave that to me old woman, What about the crystal?" The old woman in a brown cloak looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"I'll have to do research."

"Then do it and stop wasting time!" The screen was shut off and the figure once again sat down.

"So much to do in so little time." The figured hissed to no one.

Usagi sat on her bed after a long day of working in trying to repair the city. Even though she her self couldn't help with the damages Sailor Moon could help the injured. Usagi pushed back a stand of her blond hair back as she thought about something that been bothering her since she became Sailor moon.

Should she tell her parents?

It wasn't really a hard question, but Usagi felt that she owned it to them to tell the truth. Luna said that she shouldn't for their protection. Somehow Usagi knew in her hart she should regardless of what the moon cat said.

_All this thinking made me hungry._ She thought and made her way down stairs for a snack.

On her way down she herd her mothers voice.

"I still don't like it Luna. She out their everyday risking her life." _She knew and Luna told mama?_

"She's only sixteen, what do you think this is going to do to her stress level?"

"I'm Sorry, The fighting was suppose to end with the last Youma."

"Mama?" The blonde said from the door way.

The blue haired woman looked at her daughter. "Usagi-chan? What are you doing up dear?"

The young blond walked up to her mother and bowed softly. "I'm sorry mama, I couldn't sleep and I over heard you." Ikuko looked at her daughter in understanding.

"I know how you feel dear. I had trouble sleeping too." Usagi blinked. Her mother just gave her a friendly smile.

"Just hang in there okay? I'm sure everything gonna be okay."

Nodoka frowned. She couldn't remember the last time she had trouble with a computer.

Especially one this one. _Come on you piece of junk work._ She thought as she gave it a good swift kick to the side. Which was pointless seeing as how it caused the classic hopping on one foot while hold the other in pain.

Suddenly without fanfare the screens of the computers started to light up one but one.

Once again Nodoka was blinking at what was displayed. _Damn, who would have guessed this piece of junk still worked after all._

Katshuhito Masaki as well as Ayeka and Ryoko watch as Tenchi went though several of forms of Juraian swordsmanship. Something was telling his old bones that something big was going to happen something that they should be prepared for. "Good go though it again Tenchi." He yelled out to his grandson.

No one seen Washu since the quake. Anyone who tried to talk to her was threaten with being a guinea pig for the next year or so. With that everyone pretty much left her alone.

The loud splash from the lake the surrounded the Masaki home.

Everyone turned to look and found Mihoshi and her fellow GXP officer Kiyone just coming out of their ship and as always yelling at each other.

Down in the house and in a pocket dimension a much older Washu was feverishly typing on her computer trying to fine the cause of the quake. However over the time she been in her lab she couldn't fine a just cause.

One that would give her a good answer anyways.

She sat in her chair wondering at how she would have escaped the phantom zone that she was imprisoned in.

Rubbing her forehead Washu looked at the screen. If she was lose then the world was in danger once more.

It was times like this that she wished that the moon kingdom wasn't destroyed

It's was also times like this that she wished that the Senshi and Rangers was still around, even though she heard rumors of the senshi was somewhere in Tokyo.

One month and twenty-nine days later.

"SAILOR MOON BEHIND YOU!" Tuxedo mask yelled out to her and jump in the way of a sword that sliced a crossed his back. "TUXEDO MASK!" Sailor Moon cried out. She knelt next to him but he just pushes her away.

"Forget about me and help the others I'll be fine." he lied. "But.." Her boyfriend just pushed her back into battle and looks at the monster that slashed his back."It's just you and me now." He said. The monster titled his head to the side then glared.

The monster in question looked like a cross between a human and some type of big cat, more likely a lion from the looks of it. The sword by the looks of it was a bastard sword. Not that he needed it seeing as how the beast before him also had razor sharp claws on his finger tips.

With out wasting a word they both ran at each other. Behind them dust and magical blasts from the Sailor Senshi

was destroying the streets and in some cases small office buildings.

Mamoru and the others was just out seeing as how nothing had happen the last few weeks and they could relax a little before they help out with the relief effort to help people in need. Because of this schools were closed and turned into shelters.

On their way to the park a portal suddenly opened and hoards upon hoards of youma, demons, strange greyish men, and monsters that looked human. Leading this was three warriors. But as soon as they saw the Senshi in their civilian form they attack without warring.

Calling on their power the Senshi attacked without fan far and stopped at lease ten before they started to get over whelmed by the numbers in the attacking party. Unknown to them while they fought the ones in the park, other attack was taking place in the city.

Looking from a building a figure looks down at her minions handy works. After years of planing and seeking away for her to get her revenge, and breaking out of that blasted phantom zone she finds herself in the past way before her own father is even born. Her features are well hidden within her cloak. Soon this world will be hers for the taking, then the others will follow.

As she walks away the screams of children and adults a like can be heard and the smell of blood fells the air.

"Everything thing is going as planed indeed." with a laugh the hooded figure teleports back to her lair.

while the rest of the world was fighting a young girl no more then eleven sat in her room in a meditative pose.

Her light blue hair unbind from the cherry red hair bands, letting her hair flow freely. One of the bands laid next to her, and the other in its true form of a battle staff, her prefer weapon of choice, laid on her lap.

Unknown to must the young second princess of Jurai, was in fact an accomplished combatant, having been trained by her mother who is also a great fighter. Slowly getting up from her pose, Sasami pick up her battle staff, and started doing a kata.

To the young princess it was a graceful dance of the deadliest kind. The staff moved soundless through the air as she moved. If one was to look it would be nothing but a dance. Moving as one with her weapon of choice The young princess was just as deadly as her weapon.

Placing her weapon down near the other hair band, then just as soundless as with the staff young Sasami then goes through an unarmed form of the martial arts. This was also taught to her by her mother and to a greater extent Tsunami.

Thanks to the Juraian goddess, the young princess was able to move faster then ever. Because of this she was just as deadly as her father and half brother Yosho.

She wasn't being fooled and the sudden attacks in Tokyo only worried her more. She knew this wasn't just an attack, it was a war and she was going to be ready at all cost, even if she had to reveal her secret she would.

Once the kata she worked on was finished she once again sat down into a meditative pose, she never did once open her eyes.

Over the next two months no one saw the invasion happen, one by one nations of the world started to fall fast in a sudden and massive strike. What came out of the ruined ground of the planet was the things of nightmares.

The Youma attack as fast as they came.

Some people said it was the end of days, that the day of the apocalypse has finally come. Not believing that the end of the world was happening others choose to fight back. But it was a losing battle as more and more died while fighting back.

In Japan, The worst has happen to the famed Sailor Senshi. During a counter strike they lost their friend and future king, Tuxedo Mask had fallen, falling his death the Sailor Senshi was captured. A Lost the others didn't see.

In other parts of Tokyo, three young friends started fighting back after somehow getting their powers back, that they thought that was once lost, they two had to run after being out numbered.

Tenchi and his family and friends also fought back, they too ended running for their lives, sadly though they didn't all make it. The two Princess from Jurai was taken prisoner as well as Washu. The worst happen when both Kiyone and Mihoshi was killed in the counter strike. The other didn't have time to morn as they had to run away.

However in Nerima there was hope.

A Young teen no older then fourteen with black hair fought back with power equal to the youma. He carried a sword with him and when he saw a youma he would attack it without fear. He wasn't alone either, a young woman with brown hair was also fighting. Though they were only two they kept hope alive in the small city.

Though thing seemed hopeful, thing still looked bleak.

TBC .

Author's Corner:

FINALLY! I tell you this part of the story was really hard. Why well when I started to write this story, I started on chapter one. Just as I got to chapter seven I realized that I was missing something. Going back I wanted to tell the story before the story and figured 'what the hell, write a damn prologue.'

THAT was a pain in the butt, and as you can tell it was rushed near the ending. With that said lets go on to some notes.

Phantom Zone:

Some of you may know this from 'Superman'. Thinking of a prison for the villains wasn't really easy and some how it just wrote it self in.

Look it up under Superman sometime to get a better Idea.

Sasami:

DON'T argue with me on this, Sasami is a combat warrior who hides this fact.

Read her profile on Wikipedia, you'll be just as surprised.

Tuxedo Mask:

Okay I know I'm going to get some flames here so I'll just tell you now. Because you'll hate me in future chapters. He dead and going to stay dead. What does this mean for Rini/Chibi Usa?

Look below.

Rini/Chibi Usa:

Don't know at this point. She was in the 'Final Youma battle.' but was lost sometime after the quake.

My personal feeling on her isn't good. I Don't like Usa very much. But if I can find away for her to be in the story I will.

Well that it, and from now on only this chapter of the story will have a Disclaimer and Author notes will be at the bottom of the chapter. As always please review and let me know what you think. Oh and please DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS ABOUT MY GRAMMAR, I already know it sucks.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: First meetings.

Running for your life is never fun, even when you have a seven foot monster chasing you through the streets of downtown Tokyo. _Why does this always happen to me?_ Thought a young girl of fifteen. Almost one year ago, the same thing happen. Only that it was at her mothers shop. Then they appeared, The Sailor Scouts.

At first it was only Sailor moon for a little over a week, then a new Scout, Sailor Mercury. The rest followed soon after that, but still with every new victory a new enemy pops up. Oh sure everything was quiet up until two months ago when a massive earthquake shook the world.

It Seems after that Youma and any other demon or Monster has been pouring out of the earth. The Scouts have been working almost none stop, and then suddenly they stop appearing as if they were killed.

"HEY UGLY!" Cried a young voice. When the Girl turn around she saw a young man wearing a chines style shirt, black pants and slippers. His black hair was tied in a pony tail, three scars ran under his left eye. In his hands he held a sword. "Don't you beasts ever rest?" The Boy called out.

Naru Osaka Stood as she saw this boy. _He must be one of the martial artists that's been reported attacking the Youma while the scouts are away._ The Beast looked at the young boy. "Who the hell are you?" It asked. "Ranma Saotome." Ranma said back. _I better hurry up. _Ranma thought.

The Youma gave off a loud roar before it ran at Ranma. Ranma just stood there and when it came close enough Ranma yelled out "WIND SCAR!" while he swung the sword down wards, four blades of light flashed from the sword striking the Youma down.

When it turned to dust Ranma looked at Naru. "You okay?" He asked.

Naru could only nod her head as the young teen walked up to her. "You better get home before more start coming." Ranma told her. Naru shook her head to clear the shock from her mind. "I Don't have a home anymore they destroyed it." She said.

Ranma saw the sad look in her eyes then taking her hand Ranma said. "Come with me I know a place where you can stay for awhile." Ranma then lead her out of the street to the roofs wear her then carried her.

Saotome Home

Juuban, Tokyo

Nodoka Saotome was at a lost for words. After the quake she found herself in a strange cave that was under her house. In the cave was computers of which she never saw the likes of.

In front of the columns was what could only be thought of as a hologram display. In the display was what looked like a young woman in her early twenties. "Greetings Nodoka Saotome." She said. Nodoka could only blinked. "You know me?"

The hologram nodded. "Indeed I do. Please have a seat we have much to talk about in so little time.

Nerima, Tokyo Japan.

Like the rest of the city Nerima was also in ruins. Hospitals, Safe houses, and School buildings was packed with people who was injured and kept those that was safe from harm. One house stood above all else.

This house was the Tendo dojo. The house was no way prefect, it had seen it shares of fighting since the attacks. Akane Tendo the eldest of the three sisters moved through the kitchen getting ready that nights meal.

Nabiki Tendo was passing out blankets to make sure that the people inside was safe.

While Kasumi Tendo and her father Soun Tendo kept watch over the gates.

Both father and Daughter knew that the first wave that attack Tokyo and that of most of the world was nothing more then that, a first wave attack.

"Open the gates its me!" Cried a young voice. The Gate soon opened and Ranma ran in with Naru in his arms. "Welcome back Ranma." Kasumi said. Then she looked at the young red head in his arms. Soun saw this as Ranma set the young woman down.

"Welcome Miss, to the Tendo Dojo, if you will follow my daughter Kasumi she will led you to a place were you can eat and rest." He said.

As the two walked off Ranma looked at Soun for his report. "It still bad out there, but for some reason the attack are slowing down." He said. Soun looked thoughtful for a second.

"I see. And the where about of your mother?" Ranma shook his head.

"The house was destroyed to the ground." Ranma said as he moved his eyes to the ground. Soun placed a hand on the young man shoulders. "Im Sure she's fine young one. Go and get some rest, you'll need it for later tonight." With a nod Ranma made his way inside.

As Ranma laid down he thought about that day the world had changed. At the time Ranma was on a training trip in the martial arts with his father.

They had just crossed into China when a tremor had rocked the beach they where on.

After shrugging it off Ranma followed his father to a training ground of cursed springs.

Or he would have if it wasn't for the fact that Genma Saotome didn't know how to get there. At the time Ranma was twelve years old.

Two years later. One pissed off Ranma and one angry Panda was fighting off Chines

Amazons. They claim that anyone who fell into the spring of drowned half demon was to be killed.

It was a day that Ranma would remember well. See Ranma and his father finally found the training ground. Not much was known and Genma never bothered to learn chines.

The first round went to Ranma as he kicked his father into the spring of drowned panda.

Not knowing this Ranma was shocked to see that Genma jumped out as a panda and not only punched Ranma but throw him into the spring of drowned half dog demon. There wasn't much change to Ranma, but he somehow knew that the change wasn't reversible.

That was fine by him.

A day had passed and following the guild to a village Ranma and his father watch as there was a tournament going on. Or that is what would have been if the village elders didn't spot Ranma as soon as he walked in.

That was when Ranma was attacked. With out warning and without cause. Ducking under the attack thanks to his new found speed Ranma moved to defend himself. As he was defending, words started to appear in Ranma's head. Then with a loud yell. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" With that said three blades of light busted from Ranma's hand and hit several of the warriors.

Shaking the thought out of his mind Ranma blocked a over head strike that would have taken off his head. Using the sword he had found when he went back to the spring Ranma still mostly defending himself, only attacking when he had to.

"WIND SCAR!" Ranma yelled out. Sending the wave at the amazon warriors. Elder Cologne was losing badly to this young warrior. Maybe she made a mistake all those years ago when the law was still new. As the heated battle grew the ground started to shake, Soon the ground was torn open as a earthquake rocked not only China but the rest of the world as well.

Half the Amazon warrior fell to their deaths as Ranma and the others warriors saves the ones they could. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" Ranma yelled to a purple haired girl as he reached for her.

"I rather die." the warrior yelled back. Ranma looked at her.

"Trust me Im no demon let me help you, give me your hand." The warrior was just about to reach for his hand when other tremor knocked loose the rock and Ranma watched helplessly as the young warrior fell to her death.

Then as if by magic the earth closed up leaving no evidence that the ground was ever torn up. Ranma stood up. He looked at the elder. Ranma too lost something this day, Genma Saotome had also fell to his death.

After that the Amazon left Ranma alone. He never heard from them again. Ranma made his way back to Japan only to witness a destroyed nation. Almost everything was in ruins.

What was worst was that Youma and demons ran all over the place.

Helping out the best he could Ranma fought along side the Sailor scouts for a time before moving on. He made his way to Nerima when he found Soun Tendo and His Daughter fighting off an army of Youma and demons. It was clear now what happen that day the world shook.

Elsewhere.

Three friends made their way to Tokyo Tower they plan was to get help from other wold.

When the world was rocked by the earthquake some how their powers from Cerphio came back.

"FLAME ARROW!"

"EMERALD TYPHOON!"

"WATER DRAGON!" three voices called out crushing a group of Youma. The three kept on run not stopping until they got to where they were going. "This sure bring back memories." A blue haired girl said.

Her blonde friend smiled. "Yes, but why are they attacking us?" The small red haired girl just looked at them. "I'm not sure but once we get to Cerphio, we can get the others to help us."

"If we let you get to the tower that is young woman." a voice called out. The three friends looked as a shadowy figure walked a few feet in front of them. "Who are you?" The blue haired girl asked. The three got a good look at the figure.

It was a woman in a black body suit wearing gold armor. She had red eyes and pink colored hair. In her hands she held a bladed bo staff. "My name is Nova. Surrender now and no harm will come to you and your friends." Nova tells them. "Umi, Fuu when I say run, run okay?" the red head said.

"But..." the blue haired girl tried to say but was cut off by her friend.

"Do it Umi, get to cerphio and get help."

"Hikaru. Are you sure?"

Hikaru looked at the others, raised her katana and nods to her friends. "Get ready to run." Hikaru tells them.

Umi and Fuu got ready they would rather stay and back their friend up but they knew she was right.

"Tsk tsk. Do you really think you can stop me or my masters?" She asked. "This battle is over before it even begun." Nova said sending a blast of energy at the three. Umi and Fuu jumped out of the way. Hikaru jumped into the air, with her sword at the ready.

Just as Hikaru lands she beings her weapon around, but Nova blocks the attack. After locking their weapons Hikaru turns to the others. "NOW! RUN!" With a nod both Umi and Fuu made a run for it.

Nova back handed Hikaru across her face knocking her to the ground. "It doesn't matter.

With out the Sailor Scouts you or any one else can't stop us." Nova yelled. Hikaru stood back up. "There will always be hope for people and humans, I will never give up."

Below the Saotome Home.

Nodoka could hardly believe what she was hearing. Just as she was about to ask some questions the computers around her started to light up. "What's going on?" She asked.

The holographic form of Queen Serenity looked around.

"It has begun.' The Queen said with a smile. "People hearts are Strong those with stronger hearts have been chosen as Rangers." Nodoka quickly ran to one of the control panels. "Is there away to get them hear?" She asked.

The Queen nodded. "Just hit the blue button. Nodoka did as she was told.

Tendo, Dojo.

Ranma had just sat up. Something big was going to happen. Getting up and dressed Ranma made his way down the stairs and out the front gate faster then anyone could blink.

Naru who had changed into a Gi saw him take off and decided to follow him.

"Hey wait!" But Ranma didn't listen. He kept on running to parts unknown.

In another part of Tokyo another group of fighters are also fighting for their lives. It was a losing battle but they decided to keep fighting. "Ryoko behind you." Cried a young man with a short pony tail, in his hand he carried a swords, but this one was strange as the blade was glowing blue.

"Thanks Tenchi, Hey what the hell are these things again?" Ryoko asked. The young man looked at her. "I think There called putties, at least that's what I think that creep said.:

The 'creep' that Tenchi was talking about stood not far from him.

Wearing a black body suit and silver armor, he stood at five foot three, short black hair and a mask over his mouth. At his sides was two sais. "Just give up fool, you can't win."

Tenchi looked at him. Ryoko could have sworn she heard him growled.

"WIND SCAR!" Cried a voice as four blades of energy hit the ugly grey youmas, turning them into dust. Ranma Stopped at Tenchi side, his sword over his sword. "Who the Hell are you?" Ryoko yelled at him.

"Ranma. Nice to see you again." Tenchi said. Tenchi looked at Ranma. "How long as it been? Two three years?" Ranma nodded.

"So this is the young half demon that been attacking our ranks." Ranma looked over at the guy.

"My Name Is Solaris, if you think you can Stop me I like to see you try." Solaris said.

Ranma put away his sword. "I like to know just what the hell is going on." Ranma Said back. Solaris smiled. "Defeat me and I might tell you."

"Not a Problem, IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER! " Ranma Yelled out releasing his attack at Solaris.

"Not bad." Solaris said as He ran at Ranma, Ranma dodged his attack and moved to the left just as a powerful punch knock the wind out of him, as Ranma was bent over Solaris knocked Ranma to the ground with a double fisted punch to Ranma's back.

Ranma barely rolled out of the way of the next attack as Solaris tried to kick his ribs.

However just as Ranma got to his feet Solaris was back in front of him with a sharp snap kick to Ranma's chin which send the young warrior into a near by building.

_Damn it, he's too fast I have to do something._ Ranma thought to himself. While Ranma was fighting Solaris Tenchi and Ryoko was fighting the newly arrived Youma. Unlike the putties the two was having trouble.

Just then an Arrow hit one of the Youma turning it into dust. "What the?" Ryoko said.

The Battle Seemed to have stopped as everyone turned to look at a young woman wearing a high school uniform. She had he long black hair in a pony tail and have a quaver of arrows on her back. She was panting pretty hard. "Sorry I Just saw you guys fighting and ran here as fast as I can." She said.

Just then Hikaru came flying through a glass window, and landed on her back. This was followed by Naru getting thrown by other Youma. "Oops." was all she said. "Oops? Oops? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ranma yelled at the young lady.

"Umm, well I thought I could be of some help." Ranma rolled his eyes.

"TENCHI!" A cry alerted the group as they saw Ryoko being grabbed and then vanishing with a few Youma. Nova stood next to Solaris. "Still fighting these wimps?" She asked. Solaris looked at the teens. "Surrender now, Or die."

Ranma Stood in front or the group, all who readied some type of weapon.

"I rather Die." Ranma said.

"Im Not giving up." Followed by Hikaru

"Your Kind isn't welcome here." Tenchi said.

"Oh man not again." Kagome sighed.

"Yikes, Im in over my head." Naru finished.

Just before they ran at the two soldiers they disappeared in a flash of light.

TBC

Author Notes: Well there you go the first chapter of my mega crossover.

I hope you like it. I don't really know where this Idea came form. Maybe it was reading to many fics with this type of crossover or what.

I Figured this was a good a place as any to stop. Okay some info here before I close.

Ranma Time line:

Ranma: As you read Ranma is a little younger then his cannon counter part.

The reason for this...well I don't have one. Sorry for any of you that might be Shampoo fans, But I had to do something. Shrugs She may not even be dead.

The Tendos:

Soun Had to grow up fast when the Youma had to attack.

Akane: Older then her counter part. Same reason as Ranma. Basically I switched her with Kasumi.

Nabiki: Caring, and helpful...for a price. I might explore with her a little more in the next few chapters.

Kasumi: replaces Akane as the youngest. Skilled in the Martial arts and the bow staff.

But still has a caring heart.

Tenchi:

Umm this is a hard one. Im going to say at the end of Tenchi Muyo.

More will be explain in up coming chapters as to where the others are.

Sailor Moon:

This one was the hardest to come up with. A Year after Sailor Moon Stars. However I don't know the full details.

Naru Osaka:

We Never see her in any fan fics of this kind. Well except maybe one.

Like in SM She been hounded by Youma since the beginning of Sailor Moon.

I figured she'll be a great start.

Queen Serenity:

I wanted someone other then Zordon to be the founder of the Rangers. After much debate I decided on Moons mother. Does this mean shes alive? Not likely.

Rayearth:

At the End. A Year had passed. The girls are in high school, and from what I can tell they can open a portal at anytime. (A Clue to this is at the end of the anime.)

Hikaru:

I only seen her in a few Fics where shes a Ranger. I wanted to explore more into this Idea. She the Same only a little more mature.

Inu Yasha:

The Inu Cast will be in this story. So it at the end of Inu Yasha.

Mixed with a little Au (Hint: See Ranma's curse.)

Kagome:

Her life is pretty much back in balance up until the earthquake. More will be told as time goes by.

The Bad Guys and Youma:

Well this one is hard I'm thinking of added Some of the Rangers villains, but I'm not too sure at this point. Like sailor moon most will be human some wont.

Well I think that pretty much covers this chapter. See ya soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Power Rangers

Nodoka Saotome was shocked when five beams of light suddenly appeared with five teens.

"What was that?" Kagome asked. "I got a better question, where are we?" Naru asked.

"Ranma?" A voice broke the teen's thoughts.

The person in question looked at the woman who called out his name. "Yes, I'm Ranma."

The woman walked up to him. "Where is your father young man? I want to talk to him."

Ranma blinked then Sighed. _Not other one, damn you old man. _"I'm sorry ma'am, but he died in China two months ago."

The woman gave Ranma a sad look. Then she looked at the Young man next to her son.

"Oh, My word. Tenchi, Is that you?" Tenchi blinked as well, then a sudden Memory crossed his mind. "Aunt Nodoka?" At Nodoka nod Tenchi gave her a hug.

"Well I hate to break this up but there is a reason that you are all here. " A Voice cried out.

Everyone turned to look at a hologram of a young woman in her early twenties. She wore a white gown, her long silver blonde hair done up in a odd style. But what caught every ones eye was the glowing crescent moon on her forehead. "I welcome you to cental command."She said. "I am what was once known as Queen Serenity." She said.

"What do you mean by once was?" Tenchi asked. The hologram looked at the young teen. "I am what you would call a AI. However a part of the real queens DNA was placed inside my micro chip." Everyone blinked. "So in some way you're a cyborg?" Kagome asked. The queen nodded.

"However we do not have a lot of time. So I will get to the point."

Nodoka sighed. "I have ask Nodoka here to being together five warriors that will help clear the city and the planet of the evil that had now plagued the world." Everyone looked around.

Ranma was learning on a pole with his arms crossed. "Then what, am I to be next?" Nodoka looked at her son. "What do you mean Ranma?" Tenchi asked.

Ranma said. "You remember what that Solaris guy said?" Ranma asked. Kagome blinked.

"Im a half demon." Ranma said. Kagome blinked once more, she didn't see it before because they were outside in the dark but now that they where in a brightly lite room she that she saw a bit of Inu Yasha in him.

"How did this come about Ranma?" Nodoka asked. Ranma sighed as he retold everyone what happen in china. "The spring that I fell into was known as the Spring of drowned half dog demon." a shape intake of breath caught everyone attention as they looked at Kagome.

"You, you wouldn't happen to have a sword with you by any chance now?" she asked.

Ranma showed.

Kagome nearly broke in tears. Naru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mind telling me what going on?" So after gathering her thought Kagome told her tale of time travel and the Jewel of four souls, The Shikon no Tama. About meeting a Half demon named Inu Yasha and the rest of her friends. About facing Naraku, and finding and purifying the jewel. Then her sudden return home.

"Thats a little hard to believe what's next some space alien falling in love with Tenchi?" Ranma asked and then Tenchi suddenly started laughing. "Funny that you should put it that way Ranma." And so another story was once again told.

By this time everyone was seated in chairs that seem to appear out of no where. Tenchi told them about meeting Ryoko the former space pirate and his father, who was both now in the hands of the enemy. Then about Ayeka and her sister Sasami. And everything that led up to meeting the rulers of Jurai.

"Glade to here that Lady Washu is still alive." the Queen she.

Tenchi looked at her. "You know Washu?" he asked the queen nodded. "Why yes of course. Who do you think designed this computer?" Tenchi sighed.

Ranma looked at his red haired friend. "Your next might as well get this over with." Hikaru couldn't help it so like the first time she jumped up in the air and waved. "Hey Guy Im Hikaru and well you may not believe me either." So Hikaru told her tell about Cerphio and the Rayearth Magic knights. When she was done everyone looked at Naru.

"Um In just a normal high school girl." She said then in a after thought she added. "Who happens to be friends with Sailor Moon, or My Best friend Usagi."

The Queen nodded. "When did you find this out?" She asked. Naru blushed. "It was shortly after the scouts stop showing up. I found out that Several others have vanished as well, They usually hang out together." So Naru told what she could about each of the scouts.

"Please listen to what I have to say." the Queen said. "Twenty-five thousand years ago there lived a Kingdom on the moon..."

Flash back alert. (Told from Queen Serenity POV)

25,000 years ago.

Twenty-five thousand years ago there live a beautiful kingdom on the moon. That's where I was from and had ruled no more then a thousand years. The reason for my or any one else long life was do to a mystical crystal we all called the Imperial silver crystal.

That magic in the crystal helped the human race evolved and technology to grow. Soon the kingdom grew to be know as the Silver Imperium Empire. Together with other rulers from the planets around the sol system we from a council.

The Councils so propose was to help maintain the peace we worked so hard for. Several ideas was born from this. Two in fact was put into action. With lady Washu of the planet mercury helping us, one part of the plan was complete. We dubbed this plan Project: Sailor Senshi or as you called them The Sailor scouts.

As Time grew so did the people we handed pick to be these scouts. At that time I was with my second child. That was when the first wave of attacks started. The attacks came from afar. To this day I'm not really sure from where. Seeing as how the Scouts and the royal guard was pushed back we decided that the second plan was to put into action.

Imperial Court:

"My Queen are you sure about this we never really test this type of thing." A Red haired woman said. She was wearing a red shirt with black pants and a lab coat. The queen looked at her top scientist.

"Im have no choice in the matter, I will not watch my people suffer." I told her. Just as I was about to hold the device Sailor Pluto stepped up to me and gently held my hand."Please wait my queen. Perhaps that it is best if you wait until the birth of your son." I Knew she was right.

So the months grew and I birthed my second child. A Son just like Sailor Pluto have told me.

After awhile I was ready to put the plan into action. Calling on the power I was transformed.

Soon myself and the new group fought as one against any threat. Safe one.

It was at a ball I held for my daughter and her fiancee and the Joining of the earth and moon.

Washu was working in the labs working on a device for the upcoming warrior known as Sailor Moon. Luna was down there with her.

My son Lunar had taken my place as a Ranger. He was out patrolling the grounds while others was partying. I never understood way though. It was just before midnight that the alarms went off.

It was an attack by someone we though was an ally. Queen Beryl. Her attack prevented the Rangers from calling on their powers, but not their vehicles we called the Voltron lions.

They were new and untested, but they did their job well. Every thing was going well until the enemy decided to take out the black lion. Which held my son. I watched as the might robot fell and I knew in my heart my Son was killed in the crash.

Soon Our warriors fell. Both the Scouts and Rangers.

In my grief, I Sealed away Beryl and her minions into other dimension, But I knew they wouldn't stay their so I sent daughter along with the rest to be reborn in future.

Present day.

"Im not sure but I think that was when Lady Washu built this compute that housed a part of my DNA." The queen said after finishing up her tail. Everyone looked at her. "So can you tell us what happen to Beryl and this army?" Ranma asked.

The hologram looked at him. "Supposedly she along with her forces was killed by the scouts a year or so ago." Ranma crossed his arms. "That does explain this sudden invasion on the planet shortly after a earth wide quake." Tenchi said. The queen nodded. "Yes there seems to be a large scale attack going on."

Suddenly in a flash of light four devices appears in Tenchi, Hikaru, Kagome, and Naru hand. In the center of them was a golden coin. Each coin had a different Animal.

Hikaru's had a picture of a wolf, with red color fur and shape teeth.

Tenchi's had a picture of a Tiger colored green.

Naru's had a picture of a blue cheetah.

In Kagome's the was a Picture of a yellow fox. She had to smile at this for it reminded her of Shippo.

"These are your morphers. Like the scouts you call on the planet, but unlike the scouts your powers come from the animals." Queen Serenity said. "Ranma, for you I give you this." Ranma jump when a sudden appearance of a sword in his hands.

Looking closely at it Ranma saw in the center the same gold coin that everyone else had.

"The Luna Phoenix. And the symbol of hope for times to come." The Queen told him. Then she vanished and a screen appeared. In the center of the Screen five oval shape could be seen.

"These are the keys to the Voltron lions. You'll need them in the up coming battle."

Just as the queen was about to say more the alarms came to life telling everyone in the room that someone was under heavy attack. Another screen appeared showing that Nova and Solaris was attacking. "The Tendo." Ranma yelled then turned to Queen Serenity. "We have to do something." Ranma nearly yelled.

Nodoka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take these and go, they will help you to get there." She said as she handed what looked like watches. Once again Nodoka watched her son run off. The others followed.

Tendo Dojo.

"Damn it...Father wake up!" Kasumi yelled at her father. She watched as one by one Youma grabbing people and then vanish with them. Just as Kasumi got up with bow staff in hand a cry of "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" and a energy attack of some type hit the Youma. "Ranma thank god." Kasumi yelled.

"You again I guess you don't know when to give up." Solaris said. Ranma grinned. Now would be a good time as any to try out there new powers. Looking at the others he Gave them a nod.

"Lets do it." He Said. Then as one voice cried out. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MARS RANGER POWER!" Hikaru Cried out

"JUPITER RANGER POWER!"

"MERCURY RANGER POWER!"

"VENUS RANGER POWER!"

"LUNAR RANGER POWER!"

In a flash of Light where stood some what normal teenagers now stood armor clad warriors.

Hikaru's was red, one white diamond in the center white the picture of the Martian red wolf in the center. With a white belt, in the center of the belt was the key to her voltron red Lion.

The others followed the same design.

Tenchi's was green and had the Jovian green tiger in the center. His key to his green Voltorn lion rested in the center of his belt.

Naru's was hard to see since her uniform was dark blue, her Blue cheetah in the center was the only way to tell she was there. With her key to her blue lion resting in the center.

Kagome, In Yellow, had the Venus Fox in the center of her chest like the others Her key to the yellow lion resting in the center of her belt.

Ranma was a different design. His body suit was pure white with a black chest armor. In the center of the chest plate rested the Lunar phoenix with the wing spread our, While the others had the shape of there animals designed on their helmets Ranma had a crescent moon in the center of the Phoenix forehead on his chest plate. His Key to the Black Lion also in the middle of his belt.

As Once voice they called out:

"POWER RANGERS!"

"Big deal so you got costumes your still losers if you think you can stop us." Nova Said. "Putties, Youma forget the Humans and attack these fools!" She ordered as a the newly formed group was surrounded. Ranma smirked behind his helmet. The group nodded to another then broke apart.

Tenchi the green Ranger was fighting with his Jurain sword. Thanks to the powers of his tiger he moved faster slicing both putties and Youma down. Hikaru like Ranma was fighting with a sword.

The Sword blade grew red as fire, she swung it with ease.

Kagome was shooting arrows left and right. This was one time she was glade that she took archery lessons every time she went back in time. As she was thinking about the past a Youma got with in range and knocked the weapon away. Words appeared in her minds eye, words that was familiar to this day. "FOX FIRE!" From her hands a blast of fire shot out turning the Youma into dust.

"Whoa!"

Naru never took martial arts, so it was a surprise to her when she started throwing moves like a master. In her hands she carried a blue staffing. This staff was glowing blue like a light saber from star wars. "Wow, I can't believe the power we were given." She said while ducking under a wild punch and countering with a plum striking sending the thing into a wall.

The Rangers made quick work of the Putties and most of the Youma. Nova looked at Solaris who shrugged then used a spell to combine the reminding Youma into one. What stood there was a could have been called an Egyptian god. Its gold armor shining into the night.

"From now on you are called Goldar. Attack those fools." Solaris said. Goldar nodded.

"Yes Master." It said before running at the Rangers swords drawn. Ranma meet him head on with Kicks and punches. Ranma block a Kick and countered with a kick of his own sending Goldar flying into a wall. Just as Ranma was about to follow up a Voice yelled out across the Sky.

"MAGIC POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!"

Goldar then grew and Grew Until his was twenty stories high. Ranma looked at the others who shrugged. "Now what?" He asked. As to answer his question the Keys started to glow. Soon The Rangers found themselfs teleporting once more.

This time they landed in a different cockpits of some kind. The keys glow brightly as Ranma took his off his belt. "Ranma This is Kagome do you have any Idea were we are?" She asked just as other voice cried out "Hey cool stereo." Other voice came over. _Some how I knew she was going to say that. _"I think we might be in the Lion that Queen Serenity was talking about." Ranma Said spotting a place that the key could be placed.

Placing the key in the right spot the control panel started to light up. And with a Loud roar black Lion took to the Sky just as the others followed. "WHOA!" Naru yelled as she crashed into a building. "It's a little hard to fly this thing." Kagome voice came over once again.

A Sudden blast from Goldar eyes alarmed the team of what was going to happen.

"Guys are there any weapons an this thing?" they heard Naru ask. It took the team awhile to get use to the power of the lions. When they did though they formed up behind Ranma's Black lion and landed on the ground.

Then one by one they started attacking it. Needless to say the cats was knocked around and into buildings. Suddenly a voice came over the comlink. "Combine your power and form Voltron." It said. "That's been happing a lot lately.' Hikaru Said getting her red lion up.

"But she's right," looking around Ranma spotted the control. 'Okay I thing I got it." Touching the controls words appeared in Ranmas head. "Active interlock, dyma-therms connected, infra-cells up, mega thrusters GO!" as one voice each one cried out.

"LET GO POWER RANGERS!"

As the lions took to the Sky they each lighten up and as one lighting seem to be going to the lions as there legs and heads moved. The tails of the blue and yellow lion moved up and foiled on there backs. Then Ranma voice came over the com again.

"Form feet and legs." The blue and yellow lion's lower body folded up at the neck forming both feet and legs.

"Form arms and body." Red lion connected to the right side of the black lions body, followed by the green lion connecting to the left side, then blue lion pushed up to the right leg of black lion followed by yellow lion.

"And I'll form the head." Ranma yelled out as black's lions mouth open with a roar to show a blue colored face a with mouth and yellow eyes, the lion ears also moved out to from horns like.

With the transformation complete the mech crossed its arms and one by one the red, green blue, and Yellow lion gave one last roar.

"White Ranger to all report in." Ranma ordered.

"Blue here, This is so cool."

"Red reporting, all systems go."

"Yellow here, We rock, let kick so ass."

"Green here. You know what your doing?"

Ranma moved the robot to attack Goldar. Goldar ran at them only to get kick in the head as Ranma ran the controls. The giant Youma swung his sword which was block by red lion then a count from green left hook once again send Goldar to the ground.

"Time to end this." Ranma said. "FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Red and green came together at the head and like moving a sword from its casing a sword was form green lion once again gave off a roar.

The monster didn't like what he saw but he still changed at them.

Voltron moved out of the way by spinning and as he appeared behind Goldar, Swung down.

Goldar dropped his sword. Voltron swung again this time on the other side. When Goldar fell to the ground he exploded leaving the ground untouched.

Nova and Solaris was not pleased with this and left the battle field, to regroup.

Down below groups of people cheered on the rangers. "Not bad for our first day of work." Hikaru said. Everyone nodded after leaving the hanger where they hide the lions. They teleported back to the command base.

There stood other red head that was next to Nodoka who was clapping.

"Umm..."

"Washu? So you did get away?" Tenchi said.

"Power down." Ranma said touching the phoenix symbol on his chest.

"Why yes Tenchi of course. Nothing could hold the universe greatest genius. I must say you did pretty well for you first time."

Every one nodded. "Working as a team paid off, the lions where wonderful, even if we do need to practice flying." Kagome said. Ranma nodded. "That's true. I wouldn't mind working with you guys again. Our next job should be finding the scouts." Everyone again nodded.

"The road is hard and you have just begun. But with team work I'm sure you can win." Queen Serenity said.

"I'm in." Ranma said putting his hand in with his fist.

"Me too." Hikaru followed.

"Count on me I have to fine my friends." Tenchi said added his fist.

"Why not, should be fun." Kagome said placing her hand on Tenchis.

"Count me in. I need to help the Scouts." Naru said placing her hand on Kagomes.

Then as one.

"POWER RANGERS!" They yelled as they jumped into the air.

TBC.

Ending notes: Well they you go. Another chapter finished. Now for my ending notes.

**Why Voltron?**

Easy. Because in my option, Voltron is better then any Megazoid. It has more weapons and fire power. Don't believe me then watch any episode of Voltron.

**Why Green instead of black.**

This one I was debating also. I wanted to keep the rangers within the inner planets just like Sailor moon did for a time. And since Green is the color of Jupiter's skirt well you see my point.

Well as you can tell I have a Idea for the main villain of the story. I had to change (again ) the moon Kingdom around to work at it. But I like it. I have a pretty good Idea where this will lead and what's going to happen. Couples are pretty up open to voting I guess So. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

Sayonara.

Kidan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Search and Rescue

Nodoka Saotome watched as her son and team mates in the practice hall of the what had become home base. Since the first day as Power Rangers, Washu and herself have been busy working in the base.

It been two months since the team was formed and in that time Ranma and the others have been around the world helping what had been dubbed the earth defenders. People of all nations fighting the invading forces that appeared since the earths quake.

And it showed. Now most of the world was rebuilding cities and governments. With the world being rebuilt, The Rangers and Ranma would work on there next phase, That was to search and rescue The Sailor scouts, but where should they start.

"He is very skilled." A voice said next to her. Nodoka looked down and saw a young woman.

"Yes, at least Genma was able to do that much." Washu looked at her. "Washu, do you think you can make one more morpher?" Washu raised an eye brow catching what Nodoka was saying.

"I could, but is tricky." Washu started.

"There not enough resources at this time for any more Senshis Or Rangers. Not until the Scouts and the Silver crystal is found." The two went back to watching as Tenchi, Kagome, Naru, and Hikaru attacked Ranma all at once. The youngest member of the Rangers danced around the attacks and fought with counters of his own.

**ELSEWHERE**

In other parts of the world, a figure sat at his desk reading the latest reports form his men.

So far nothing was going as plan and attack after attack is only beings defeat by those accursed Power Rangers.

The shadowy figure looked up at his men. " I am not liking the looks of these reports. Care to explain it to me?" He said in a soft voice. Solaris was kneeled before his master. "My lord, I apologies for my failure." He said. "But those blasted Rangers win every time."

The figure stood up. Then he blasted a bolt of lighting at him. After a while he called off his attack. "A apology excepted Solaris." He said to the moaning and coughing solider.

The others in the room backed away.

"Need I remind you that we hold a great army, If you can't do your jobs right I will find someone who will." The voice was soft, but hold no room to argue. "I want results not failure do you understand?"

"Master, I do have some good news." a high pitched voice called from the ranks. "I have pin pointed a way to harness the power of the sailor scouts." The figure looked at the old witch.

"Make it so and do not fail me. Everyone GET OUT!"

Power Rangers home base.

After practice Ranma and the others changed into their uniforms, other then regular clothing.

Each one was wearing a colored shirt that was their ranger color, grey pants tucked in to black boots. A black belt that held their morphers and a grey jacket with the keys to their lions on the left side of their chest. On the back of the jackets was their animals.

"It been quit these last few days." Kagome said to Tenchi as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, that what's worries me." He replied back. They made their way to the command center of the building. Once there Ranma handed out patrols to each member.

"These are locations that had sighing of the Scout before they disappeared." Ranma started.

"We're to look for any clues to where they are or their remains. Report back anything that you have found and stay sharp." Ranma said as his hit a button on the control panel.

Five calamus raised up. Each member entered them. Once inside an elevator transported them down to there transports to there lions. Once inside they placed there keys and the lions came to life.

(It should be noted that they have not changed into their Rangers uniform. See ending notes for detail.)

Juuban High.

Ranma landed to black lion closed to the destroyed remains of a school that the scouts was known to go to. However this was the last place that was reported. It seems that here was were they vanished.

Jumping down from the lions head Ranma looked around. The place hasn't really changed since the first waves attacks. So it should be easy to fine any trace of the famed group of girls.

Ranma entered the school building and form the start he didn't like what he saw. There was blood every where, along with the remains.

Ranma carefully looked around. _Washu said that the magical energy of any one of the scouts will so up on the scanners, so far nothing is showing up. _He thought to himself. The second floor showed the same results, nothing was showing and Ranma wondered if the floors above was still there.

After searching for a long time Ranma found nothing. He tapped the head set at his ear.

"Ranma to all rangers report in." Ranma said. One by one they reported in.

"Tenchi here, I'm having not luck finding anything here."

"Kagome, here It's the same, there's no reading just a lot of death."

"Hikaru here. Nothing Im moving on to location number two."

Ranma waited for a little bit for Naru. When nothing was said form her Ranma started to get a little worried. "Naru report in." Nothing. "Naru report that's an order." Still nothing. "Ranma to all rangers drop what your doing and report to Naru's location on the double!" Ranma said as he ran to the lion and jumped in the hatch at the top.

In no lease the two minutes Ranma and the other Rangers arrived. What they saw scared them.

Blue lion was down the hatch was open and they could see inside. After landing his lion Ranma ran to the open hatched.

Inside he saw Naru laying on her side. Blood slowly ran form a injury on her forehead.

"Shit, Tenchi call Washu we got a member down!" Ranma yelled to Tenchi. Ranma quickly removed his jacket, then carefully placed it under her head. Tarring off a sleeve of his shirt Ranma gently wrapped it around her head. "Rangers fall back and regroup." Ranma said tapping his com.

"Tenchi, is Washu on her way?"

"Ranma She wants me to tell you that you should try teleporting back to base with her."

Ranma sighed. "Copy. What about the lion?"

"Don't worry Ranma will toll it back to HQ." Kagome said. "You just take care of Naru."

"Copy teleporting out." Ranma said as he hit the button on the watch.

A Minute later Ranma teleported back to the command room wear Washu was waiting for him.

Ranma gently set Naru down while Washu looked her over. "There's a nasty gash on her forehead and a few broken ribs, She'll be out of action for while. There was a beep in Ranmas head piece. Tapping it quickly Ranma replied. "Yeah?"

"Ranma it's Hikaru, you better get back here I think we found something."

"On my way." Ranma said shutting it off by another tap. "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine you better head back." Washu said as she watched him teleport back out.

Back at the Site.

When Ranma flashed in he stayed low to the ground. He made his way over to the other members of the team. "How's Naru?" Kagome asked. Ranma shook his head. "She's gonna be out of action for awhile. So what did you fine?" Tenchi pointed to what looked like a door. "Kagome went in there and has yet to come out, but we think this maybe wear the scouts was taken when Hikaru found this."

Tenchi handed Ranma a staff, this staff was shaped more like a key and have the symbol of Pluto on it. Just as Ranma was about to say something Kagome came running out. "Guys there's defiantly something down there." She said. "The whole place is a cavern and its crawling with both Youma and Putties and something else I'm not to sure of."

Everyone looked at her as if she had grown other head. "Something else?" Tenchi asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, they look like something out of a Sci-fi movie." Ranma looked down.

"Did you at lease take any picture?" At Kagome's nod Ranma walked back to the lions.

"We're leaving." He Said.

Rangers HQ.

"The Pictures are scanning, from what we know the monsters was banished here on earth fifty thousand years ago by a young Queen Selene." The holographic display of Queen Serenity said.

"They Youma Are the left overs from Queen Beryl's attack two years ago. The black ones how ever are the most dangerous ones of all."

They youngest Ranger looked at her. "What are they?" he asked as he looked at the display.

(Think of the alien from Aliens Vs Predator.)

The Queen looked thoughtful for a minute. However it was Washu that answered. "There called Xenomorphs." The red head said. " Ranma looked at her. "Shouldn't you be looking after Naru?" he asked.

"Watch it sonny boy. Though things kill who ever they touch. Sometimes they let them live.

Others times they use them as hosts for their young."

"Hosts" Ranma asked. Washu nodded. "Yep, host. Watch out for small brown like eggs."

"So what can we do Washu chan?" Tenchi asked.

The red head sat down. There wasn't much they can do since Naru was in rest.

"We need a fifth Ranger." She said. Everyone looked at each other all thinking of someone that can take Naru's place for a while. "How about Nodoka San?" Kagome asked.

That's what Washu was thinking about but the coin made its choice when it picked Naru.Nodoka Saotome just doesn't seem like the right person to handle that much power.

"Washu you okay?" Hikaru asked. "Yes, I was just thinking. Nodoka seems to be a good choice but, Im not sure that she can handle the power."

"Then don't use me." Nodoka said as she walked in with a brown hair teen.

"Kasumi?" Ranma asked. Kasumi nodded. "Look I don't know if I'm cut out to be a Ranger. But Im willing to help in anyway I can." The Youngest Tendo said. Everyone looked at Nodoka.

"She defended her home from Youma for a long time I thought she would be a good choice."

Ranma looked at washu. "What do you think?" He asked.

The red head looked thoughtful for a minute then she snapped her fingers."No Not a Ranger a Senshi." Everyone blinked. Washu sighed. "She has the symbol of the Senshi of the sun on her forehead." Kasumi blinked and looked at everyone.

Sure enough the symbol of the sun was on her forehead.

"The last Senshi to awake." Washu said. Again everyone blinked. Queen Serenity smiled. "About time." Kasumi blushed. "Whoa hold on. There's a Sailor Sun?"

"No we're fooling around with your mind." Washu said sarcastically.

"We changed the name to Sailor Phoenix."

Ranma face vaulted along with the rest of the Rangers and Nodoka.

"I Thought you said that The Senshis was kept to the planets." Tenchi said. Washu looked at him.

"Yes that's true, however a young woman named Angel was handed picked to be a new Senshi before the formation of Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Sun was kept a secret. Sadly the young woman picked died when she first called her powers." The former queen said. "After that all protects around the Senshi's was deemed classified."

"That's all fine and good but how does this make me a Senshi?" Kasumi asked. "After all if the original woman died doesn't that me I would die too if I call my power?" Everyone looked at Washu. "There's no way of knowing since the transformation pen was lost."

Everyone frowned. "That was helpful thanks." Ranma said turning to Kasumi. "In any case we could use someone to polit Blue lion." Ranma handed the key to Kasumi. "Your put of a Team. Think you up for it?" Kasumi nodded. "But if I have to do a silly pose forget it."

Everyone sweat dropped at that. Even if Kasumi couldn't become a Ranger was still somewhat a Sailor Scout, and in Ranma's opinion that was still enough help. The young martial arts master left the room after saying that he had much to think about. The job was getting dangerous and the enemy made it clear that stopping them was foolish.

He and everyone else still knew too little about them. Ranma made his way to the underground garden. It still shocked him that something this beautiful was in underground tunnels along with what used to be a city when the Moon Kingdom was a round.

It was completely prefect, half of the place was destroyed over time. Washu was working on it.

It the same base where the lions ships was kept, someone had set the place up but no one save the ghost of Queen Serenity. Taking off his jacket Ranma sat under a tree.

This shouldn't be happening, he was only fourteen years old, he should be living a normal life.

No, his idiot of a father had to take him away on a foolish martial arts journey. Everything went wrong then. And every time he saw any of the Lions he had to try to remain calm in battle.

It was that he hated cats, he was more then afraid. _Damn it. I need to stay calm._ After closing his eyes Ranma took a deep breath and started to mediate over the days events, not that anything happen though.

**Higurashi Shrine**.

Kagome sighed. Its been awhile since she was last here. No one lived here since the attack, and Kagome often called her mom to let her know that she was safe.

She made her way up to her room and open the door. Every thing was just as she left it.

With things on stand by for now until a plan was made everyone decided to head home. Well those with a home anyways. Sitting on her bed Kagome picked up a picture she had taken a year ago.

Kagome had to stop herself from laughing. She missed her friends deeply. And being the Ranger of Venus with a fox on her chest didn't help matters at all. _I won't cry, I won't._ Kagome thought to herself. She can just hear InuYasha now. "Shut up, and stop your crying and help me fine the jewel shards." In turn she would yell at InuYasha and yell at him to "SIT!" Suddenly there was a loud thumbing sound that come from out side.

What shocked her the most was that same one yelled back "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU STUPID GIRL!?" Kagome eyes widen. It wasn't possible, was it. Running to the window her eyes widen. "No way. INUYASHA!" Kagome jumped out of the window.

Said dog demon looked up and saw Kagome jump out her window. He wasted no time as he jumped up and caught her before she went splat. "Wow so this were you live." Said someone else as they landed. Kagome blinked. "Miroku?" Then she felt someone hugging her from behind.

"Long time no see Kagome Chan." Kagome turned around and came face to face with.."Shippo?" She turned to look at everyone. Well almost everyone. "Is Sango with you? And How did you get here the jewel was complete."

The three looked at each other then back at Kagome. "Sango died three years ago. We're not sure how we got here." Inuyasha said. Kagome blinked. But she was only gone for a year.

So Kagome told them what's been going on, the attacks, the demons and the missing sailor scouts.

In turn Inuyasha and Miroku told her about there lives back in the past. Kagome found out that nearly ten years had past, She learned that Lady Kaede die with in those five. As for the other well InuYasha made his way to china not long after as a way to better him self, Miroku was married to Sango but after she die he tried to move on.

Shippo went on to fighting rouge demons that was causing trouble. Myoga seemed to have vanished, it was rumored that he started to causing trouble in a village ruled by women. How she didn't know. With the Shikon no tama in safe hands there was no need to worry.

For the first time in a year Kagome smiled. Then her com beeped. "Kagome here." she said.

"Trouble at the site, we're moving out to see what's going on. We'll meet you there." Ranma said before cutting the com. Kagome sighed. "Say how would you like to help us out?"

After awhile and a change of cloths Kagome and the gang meet up at the tunnel.

When they meet Kagome had to stop a full blow fight between Inuyasha and Ranma.

When everything was said and done the group rounded up. "Thanks for the help." Hikaru said. Then she sweat dropped when Miroku took her hands in his. "Can you thank me by please bearing my children?"

"IDIOT!" Shippo yelled and bashed the monk over the head. Kagome sighed. "Same old Miroku." with that out of the way the group went back to work. "Picking up anything?" Ranma asked the half demon.

"I'm picking up the sent of blood and..."

"And what?"

"Magic." Inuyasha said. "That way." with a nod the group took off down the tunnel.

As they ran they fought their way though a horde of Youma and demons. Twin cries of "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Ranged though the halls. Both Inuyasha and Ranma looked at each other then back down the halls.

They both took off running.

"I don't know which ones worst. Inuyasha or Ranma Saotome." Kagome said. Then she felt a hand where it shouldn't be and slapped the perverted. "Sorry force of habit."

"Yeah right." cried Kagome and Shippo.

"So been to China lately?" Ranma asked running next to Inuyasha. The dog demon looked at him. "Just to some stupid valley, fell into one and almost drowned." Taking out his sword and crying out "WIND SCAR!" Ranma looked at the half demon. "Get the picture?"

Before Ranma could thank the half demon InuYasha stopped him. "Hold on, I'm picking up several scents behind that door."

With a nod Ranma snapped kick at the door which flew open. What he saw inside nearly made his sick. Several xenomorphs was eating what looked like human a human. Behind them was the Sailor scouts all of which was hanging from chain around there feet and hands.

Ranma felt his blood boil when he saw the Scout in the middle with long blond hair.

Her fuku was in disarray the bow was gone and so was most of the skirt. Blood had mixed in her blonde hair. She had no gloves or boots. " Cut them down I'll handle the rest.

Turning to the too bug like monsters, Ranma let loose at his full power. The others had just arrived and like Ranma they felt sick when they saw the shape of Sailor moons clothing. Several more youma and demons came to stop the rangers and there friends.

A Cry of "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

And in a flash of light the Rangers went to work. The Inuyasha gang minus Kagome cut down the unconscious Sailors scouts and hurried out of the place with two at a time.

When they were outside Washu was waiting with a transport to hurry the Scouts to home base. Once they were all inside She sent out the all call retreat button. Only four out of the five Rangers returned. "Ranma stayed behind to make sure nothing was left." Tenchi said.

After making sure that the girls didn't have a young Xenomorph in them Washu started working on their wounds. While she was working on the scouts one by one the others Rangers was ready to head back into action was a flash of light put a Badly beaten White Ranger on the floor.

"RANMA!" the others cried out.

"Power down." in a flash Ranma was back into normal clothing. "WASHU!" Ranma yelled. A screen popped up in front of him. She was wearing a surgeons mask and was glaring at him. "WHAT?!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" a second screen popped up showing a bigger meaner looking Xenomorph. "THEY HAVE A QUEEN!?" Ranma growled. Suddenly the alarms went off and the queen appeared. "I'm sorry to say that the Queen is attacking down town. Suit up Rangers."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MARS RANGER POWER!"

"JUPITER RANGER POWER!"

"VENUS RANGER POWER!"

"LUNAR RANGER POWER!"

In a flash the Rangers was back in action. The Inuyasha gang looked on at the hologram.

"Are you a ghost?" Shippo asked. The AI just sweet dropped.

Back on the streets the Rangers started to look up and up at the blacken form of an alien queen.

"To the lions and make it fast we need to get that thing as far away from the city as we can." Ranma said. "What about the nest? Hikaru asked.

"Taken care of." As soon as Ranma said that a loud explosion rocked the streets. "Lets move rangers we have a job to do. One by one they teleported back to base were the tunnels to the loins waited.

One in the lion the keys was placed and the robotic beast came to life.

"Attack formation alpha we need to move that thing as far away from the city as possible." Ranma ordered.

One by one the four lions started to attack the queen on all sides. Pushing the thing as far from the city as they dared. "Sorry I'm late guys Nodoka had me in the Sims before she would allow me to fly." Kasumi said as she blasted the alien queen with rockets mounded on the side.

Red and green attacked the left and right arms of the giant monster awhile Blue and yellow attacked the legs, and black lion was attack the neck each lion pushing the giant queen back and out of the city.

"OKAY LET BRING THEM TOGETHER!" Ranma yelled.

"Active interlock, dyma-therms connected, infra-cells up, mega thrusters GO!" as one voice each one cried out.

"LET GO POWER RANGERS!"

Legs and tails moved into position.

"Form feet and legs." Blue and yellow lions body moved up making the feet and legs.

"Form arms and body." Green lion moved to the left side of black lion while red did the same to the right side."

"And I'll form the head." Black lions lower mouth opened wide to reveal a face. Then when the transformation was complete the mighty robot crossed its arms and let the four other lions roar.

"Spinning laser blades!" Ranma yelled out and Voltron throw a throwing star at the monster cutting off its tail. Green blood shout out from the worn and the Alien queen gave off a loud roar of pain moving what was left of its tail spraying the robot with its acid blood. Sparks started flying in Ranma cockpit. "AH, Damn it!" Ranma yelled. "What out for its blood. Ignited lion torches." Ranma commanded.

The red and green lions mouths open up, and fire shot out at the alien queen. The queen roared in pain before charging at the robot and slammed a claw hand into the black lions chest. Ranma was thrown from his seat and hit his head on the far wall. "Damn you!."

Voltron kicked the alien away from him.

"LET END THIS! FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Green and red slammed head and pulled apart to from the robots main weapon. With a roar from green lion voltron jumped in the air and came down with a over headed strike. Sadly the queen moved out of the way losing a hand as it did.

The alien queen grabbed the robots neck and slammed him on the ground and then jumped on the robots chest, Once again sparks come up form the controls. The queen opened its mouth and let out it "tongue" to crushed throw the metal in the robots chest.

"Not today BITCH!" Ranma yelled as he moved the robot up punching the queen in the head and sent it to the ground. With the Queen down Voltron ran at the queen and took a swing at it slicing the thing in half. A second later both halves blow up in a spray of green acid. Lucky nothing landed on the robot.

Hitting the controls that will disconnect the lions That was when alarms went off in Ranma lion. "Ranma...what...wrong?" The com started but was soon breaking up Ranma tried everything he could to get the robot under control.

The last thing Ranma saw before the lion exploded was the worried faces of Nodoka, Naru, Washu and Queen Serenity.

TBC.

Ending notes:

Shrugs The ending im not really sure about but I'll go along with it.

Crossover:

As you saw I brought in the InuYasha gang minus Sango. Don't get me wrong I like her I just couldn't find a place for her in the story.

The Aliens.

Yeah I know no easy win. I went with the unofficial name "Xenomorphs." Because that what Wiki gave me. They won't be back.

The Uniforms.

These are a little deferent. Think about the suits they wore in Power Rangers in space.

Grey jacket, colored shirt, grey pants and black boots. Now add blasters as a side arm.

There you go.

Unpowered Power Rangers

Unlike with the Mega Zoids ( Those pieces of junk) The Rangers here can plot the Voltron lions unpowered for patrols. The transport tunnels led to each lion are numbered one though five.

Sailor Sun.

That's right a New Senshi or Scout shows up in this chapter although she's unpowered.

And as you can tell Its Kasumi. I only know one story where she's a Senshi. Well that's about to change.

Next up:

With a Ranger down can the Powers stop Tokyo from going up in flames or can they pull off a miracle? Be here for The Return of the Sailor Scouts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Ranger down!

"Out of my way! out of my way!" Washu yelled as she pushed the cart with a bleeding Ranma on it. The others tried to follow or tried to as they all slammed into the operation room door. The four remaining rangers looked at each other. "I guess there nothing we can do now but wait." Hikaru said.

In other room four girls started to wake up one by one.

"Where?" Said a blonde hair young woman. She looked around to see that her friends was starting to wake up as well. She placed her hand on her head. The last thing she reminded was the attack on Tokyo by thousands of youma.

Suddenly her eyes widen as it all came back to her.

"Minako? Do you remember what happen?" asked a blue haired teen next to her. "Yeah. It was a surprise attack. How you feeling Ami-chan?" Minako asked. "I'll feel much better if I knew where we are." A movement from their right made them look over at a waking black haired girl.

"Anu one get the number of that bus that fell on me?" when the others shook their heads she looked around only to stare into the eye of Makoto.

"I think we should all be asking is where the princess and the other scouts are." said the brunette she slowly sat up on her elbows. "And Luna and Artemis." the other three looked at her.

"Don't worry about your friends." said a new voice. They all turned to look at he new person that entered the door.

"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said followed by Hikaru. "I'm Hikaru Shidou.

Your in safe hand so don't worry." The red head said. Ami blinked. "But where are we?"

Hikaru looked at her team mate. "Your at Ranger HQ or as we call it Home base."

The inner scouts blinked at this.

"Ranger HQ?" they asked as one. "It's a long story that will be told in time." Kagome said.

"But right now you all need rest. It's been a long day and I'm afraid it just started."

With that the inner Scouts laid back down.

In other room.

The four outer scouts were just waking up. The youngest in the group gave a loud yawn.

Hotaru looked around to fine her friends laying near by. She suddenly turned when she heard someone in the door way. "Hello, Im sorry if I woke you." Tenchi said. "My name is Tenchi."

The young teen blinked.

"Your safe here. My team bought you here too heal. How are you feeling?" Hotaru smiled.

"Not as bad as I thought I would. What did you mean by team?" Tenchi rubbed the back of his neck. "Everything will be explain when you and your friends are feeling better." with that Tenchi left.

In a other room.

Usagi never felt this much pain before, even with all the battle she been in. The earth quake, battle youma after youma, Seeing her lover killed before her eyes then...Suddenly her eyes snapped open and screamed in pain and rage.

That is until she felt some wrapping her up in a gentle embrace. When the blonde looked at who was holing her, her eyes widen. "Na...naru?" The small red head nodded holding her best friend closer. "Oh bunny I missed you so much." Her friend cried.

"but...but how?" Naru placed a finger on her friends lip. "A year and a half ago when you suddenly ran off when you heard the name black moon. The clues started to add up, and then the sudden disappearance of you and the scouts but everything into place." Naru said as she let Usagi go.

"So where are we?" the blonde princess said.

"Your at what my team mates and I call Home base. Your safe here and nothing can break our defenses." Naru said.

"Team?"

"Rest a little more, one of my team mates was seriously wounded in the last battle and is still in the OR." Usagi put her hands to her mouth. "Is there any word, and what happen to you?" Usagi said gently placing a hand on her friends head.

"All in due time the team and I still have to do a debriefing. So the two lost friends talked for what seem like hour both holding each other as they talked.

Three hours later.

The Rangers, Sailor Scouts and the Inuyasha gang all sat in a seat. Kasumi looked around the room. She was worried about Ranma. Washu been in the OR with him for a long time. She prayed he was okay.

It wasn't long before a panel opened up on the table and the holographic from of Queen Serenity appeared. She looked around at the shocked faces of the Sailor scouts. "Greetings Sailor scouts." She said with a smile on her face. Usagi stood up to get a better look of her then blinked.

"Child by now you should know that there was other sources. However, unlike the main computer on the moon the computer here will keep running." The queen Said. There was a flash of light and two forms appeared on the table.

The two moon cats blinks then bowed when they saw the hologram form of their queen.

The girls smiled. "Hello Queen Serenity. We would have came sooner but umm..." The white cat started. Then black cat walk up to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"We would have but this baka got us lost with someone name Ryouga Hibiki."

Every one blinked at that.

"Long story."

"Sailor Scouts I would like you to meet The Power Rangers." With that said Hikaru, Naru, Tenchi and Kagome stood up and bowed.

"I'm Hikaru, Red Ranger of mars and acting Leader for the Rangers." The red head said with sad eyes. "Sorry, Our leader was injured in the last battle and we have yet to here anything."

Tenchi place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Tenchi, Green Ranger of Jupiter."

Kagome was next and with a smile bowed. " Kagome, Yellow Ranger of Venus."

Next to her Naru stood up. " Hey you all know me, Im The Blue Ranger of Mercury."

After the Rangers sat down The Sailor Scouts stood up and each bowed in turn.

Ami stood up..

"I'm Ami, Sailor Scout of Mercury."

"Im Minako, Sailor scout of Venus."

"I'm Raye, Im The Sailor Scout of Mars."

"I'm Makoto, I'm the Sailor Scout of Jupiter,"

"I'm Hotaru, I'm the Sailor Scout of Saturn"

"I'm Michiru, I'm the Sailor scout of Neptune."

"Names Haruka, I'm the Scout of Uranus."

"Setsuna, Guardians of the gates of time and Sailor Scout of Pluto."

"I'm Usagi, but to my friends you can call me Bunny. I'm Sailor Moon." She said as she looked around.

Kagome blushed. "Oh, These are my friends Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo." Ship and Miroku bowed while Inuyasha just mutters under his breath. "InuYasha SIT!"

Crush "What did you do that for!" Screamed the half demon.

Just then the door open and Two red heads walked in.

"I'm Washu, and this is my assistant, Nodoka, I'm sorry if we didn't get here on time." The short red head said. The Rangers looked at her. "How's Ranma?" Hikaru asked. "In bad shape. He'll be lucky to make it though the night, however I think I pretty much got him stable for now, the rest is in god's hands now." She said as she took a seat.

Else Where:

"So the queen was killed?" The hooded figure asked. Solaris and Nova looked at him.

"Yes master, however there is good new." If they could see it they would have seen the head figure eye brows shoot up. "Do tell."

"It Seems that the Rangers Black lion was heavily damaged." Solaris said with a smile.

"And How, prey tell is this good news?"

"Their leader was still in it and our spies spotted a very bloody White Ranger being pulled for what was remaining." Nova finished for Solaris.

"This could work for us. Have the Scouts regain there powers?" There leader said.

"Not that we are aware of."

"This, could yet work for us." The figure said. "Have Jadeite, prepare

an assault on the surrounding area of Tokyo, I want their base found and destroyed."

"As you wish master, and what of is so call Demon Inuyasha?"

"I'll worry about him. For now you will carry our plans to attack North America."

"Yes master."

"There will be no one to stop us this time, I want results now GO!"

Tokyo.

"How could come to this Setsuna?" Usagi asked. The city was in ruins she saw people moving about here and there but nothing more. "It was hard to see what really cause Crystal Tokyo my princess."

"I'm sick of hearing about Crystal Tokyo, do you get it we could have prevented this from happening." Usagi yelled at the Scout. "But no! You had to be all high and mighty and keep secrets from us like it was you god given right!"

Usagi turned around and punched Setsuna with a right hook, then she fell to her knees as pain shot up her sides and arms. "People are dead, cities lay in ruins." Tears were falling now. "We were picked to protect the Planet from people like you and you turned us into what we hated the most with your secrets."

Setsuna kneeled to her princess. She wanted to tell you the truth the wroth truth but she swore never to tell. Maybe she was right, this could have been avoided if she told them but the truth was there was no way of knowing. The future she saw showed her the world being frozen in the great freeze. The only thing she could do now is pray that Usagi and the others can forgive her.

Ranger HQ

There was sounds of movement in the Dojo as Kasumi practice with her staff. She had a lot to think about, Her friend was laying in a bed badly injured, she doesn't really balm herself but she could have done a better job.

Now she find out that she a Sailor Scout. That was all good but her powers could kill her if she calls them. Twisting and turn in a complex kata help with her thinking. Her family was safe for the time being. "That's not bad. What form to you study?" Kasumi turned to the new voice. Standing in the door was two of the Scouts.

"Anything goes Tendo verison." The Youngest Tendo said. "Mind if we spar with you we could use the exercise." Makoto Said next to the Blonde.

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders. "Shouldn't you be resting first?" Kasumi blushed. "I mean after you ordeal and all."

"It's all the more reason why we should practice." Haruka said. "We were caught by surprise."

Kasumi thought about this the best way to come back from a lose was to practice harder to win.

With a Nod the three got into a battle stance and got ready.

"Kagome?" She heard someone call her name. "Shippo." Kagome was moving around the kitchen preparing dinner for every one. "What can I do for you?"

But Shippo didn't say anything he just cross over to the young woman and just hugs her. The to Kagome's surprise he starts crying.

"Shippo? Shippo what's wrong?" She asked. Shippo didn't say anything as Kagome gentle rubs the Young kitsune's back. "He really missed you." Miroku said as he walked in. Kagome smiled.

"I feel the same way." The Kagome blinked as the former monk also hugs her.

"Gah, Will you guys give it a rest?" Inuyasha said as he too walked in. With a final sniff Shippo and Miroku pulled away.

Then Inuyasha walked up to her pulled her into a hug then...

Kagomes eyes widen as Inuyasha kisses her. Just as Kagome was about to return the kiss however Inuyasha pulls away, then whispers in her ear. "I need to talk to you later." Kagome could only nod.

Beep...beep...beep

That was the only sound in the room as the heart monitor does it work.

Nodoka Saotome sat in a chair watching her son sleep hoping and praying that he makes it.

She turns when she hear the door opening letting in a tired looking Washu. "Any change?"

Nodoka shook her head.

Washu walked behind the youg mother gentle rubbing her back and shoulders. "Your handling this well." Nodoka closed her eyes.

"It's hard. I could lose my baby at any moment. Oh Washu why didn't I tell him?" Washu sat next to her and held her hand. "You where afraid at the time and I been keeping you busy, I'm sorry."

With a sigh the next question had to be asked carefully.

"Willy he be able to continue to be a Ranger?" Washu sighed.

"I don't know." was all the older red head could say.

Tap...tap...tap...

Ami was working hard on her computer. She's been at this for awhile now trying to fine the missing transformation pen that would be needed for Sailor Sun. However all traces seem to vanish as soon as she found something new.

Washu had said that Princess Mercury programed the computer herself. If that was the truth then why wasn't she able to open all the files it had? Then it hit her.

_**Password please.**_

It never asked for a password. So typing the password she usually uses and then waits.

_**Incorrect Password.**_

Frowning Aim tried hacking the system...Only to have a animated tongue stick out and a reply.

_**Try that again I dare you!**_

Again Ami frown. That sound like something Washu would say. Still Ami trying hacking one more time only to sweet drop as the computer seem to get angry. A vain seemed to pop out on the computer screen.

_**WRONG ANSWER!**_

Ami once more sweat drop.

_**Well since you love reading so much here's a gift from me to you.**_

Ami did have time to scream as several volumes of books suddenly fell on her head.

_Okay smart ass? _Ami thought after picking herself up off the floor. "Let see how you like a Virus.

_**You wouldn't dare!**_

Ami grinned, it was a good thing no one saw her. Her fingers more fast as she typed in several commands and down loaded a virus...then suddenly.

The Virus was gone.

_**Fooled you haha.**_

Calming down while taking a few deep breaths Ami decided to ask in a clear voice.

"Can you help me fine Sailor Suns transformation pen?"

_**She doesn't have one.**_

"What do you mean? I thought all sailors has a transformation pen." Ami said to the computer. "Can you tell me more?" The reply on the screen was as followed.

_**Not with out to proper password Miss Mizoun**_

Aim thought about this then said. "Well what's the password.?"

_**Nice try you wanna try another dumb question miss GENIUS?**_

Ami frown.

_**And Stop frowning.**_

"Looks like its going to be one of those days." Ami said rubbing her hand across her forehead.

Then a thought accord to her. "Hey how come you never did this in the past?" The message made Ami face vault to the floor hard.

_**You never asked.**_

Raye panted as she laid next to her lover, gentle kissing her softly.

"We probably wont get this much time together will we?" Minako asked. Raye was petting her hair. "Probably but once we win everything going to be okay."

"I feel sorry for Bunny though." Raye said in a after thought. "Losing Darien like she did. Then getting captured like we did then getting...getting." It was Minako turn to hug her girlfriend now.

"It'll be alright, she pulled though worst then this." Minako said softly.

"Promise that you won't Die Raye."

Raye smiled. Then she kissed Minako and continue what they where doing earlier.

Several hours has past since the meeting and Hikaru was pacing.

"Is this the first time you lead a team?" Tenchi asked. The red head shook her head. "You forget I lead a small group in a magical world."

"Just asking because you seem pretty nervus."

"Thanks but Im fine, I'm worried about Ranma, Why did we get blocked off?"

"Probably to save us from seeing him." Tenchi said.

The two was outside home base watching the stars.

"What month is it?" Hikaru asked. Tenchi blinked. "June I think." Hikaru sighed. Two months since becoming a Ranger and still no world from Umi and Fuu. "Do you have Someone that you love that was captured?" She asked.

"Yeah a few of my friends and family members. I'm sure that was the next stage in the plans Ranma had." Tenchi thought about that. "Your probably right but Queen Serenity is still looking for life signs." Still pacing Hikaru had to think.

Hikaru nodded.

"I sure the enemy, knows about Ranma too." Hikaru stop pacing. "Above all else we must keep Ranma safe. The Sailors are regaining their powers as we speak."

Tenchi looked at his sword. "I know. Ranma is my friend and there was nothing I could have done." A hand was placed on his shoulder. "We will win this Tenchi. We have too there is too much at stake."

After making sure that Nodoka was going to be okay Washu left the med room, and made her way down to the Command center of home base. Sitting in a chair and looking over the computer Washu sighed.

"That's not like you old friend." Serenity said.

"I know Sera, But the kid is just too injured, I must have tried everything I know to speed up his healing." Washu started. Sera Serenity shook her head. "When they are fully healed have Princess Usagi and Princess Hotaru heal him. Speaking of Ranma is he the one?"

Washu shrugged.

"Hard to tell." Washu said. "If he is your son reincarnated there should be a crescent when he comes to full power." The red hair genus said. Just as queen Serenity was about to say something a loud series of cursing felled the hall ways.

"Who was that?" Washu smiled. "Ami, I bet she found out that her computer is part A.I."

Serenity. "Should I tell her to let Ami in the files?" Washu laughed and shook her head.

"No need once she gets the right clues she'll figure it out."

"You always did like playing with her mind."

"I can't help it. She was the first assistant who didn't make fun of my mishaps."

The queen raised an eye brow. "By being a pain in the..."

"Come on now Sera. You now me better then that." The former queen smiled.

Enemy Base.

"BOOSSSS!!" Someone hissed.

The hooded figure looked up from his work, raising his hand he cast a fire ball at the poor fool.

"Do remember to knock next time toad."

"Hagar wishes to see you." The boss stood up and walked to the door. One good kick and a slam later the hooded figure walked down the hall. _Why do I even keep them around? Oh yes, too take out my stress._

"Ah, good you're here." The old witch in a dark brown cloak said. "What is it now old woman? I happen to be busy.." He stop when he noticed not nine but fourteen dark figures in the room.

"Meet My Dark Rangers, and my dark Sailor Scouts."

"So it worked?" Hagar bowed. "But of course. The rangers however are Putties."

"Did you make a copy of the Silver Crystal?"

"That was a little harder to come by my master. Dark Moon Show your master your crystal."

A dark version of Sailor moon step forward and in her hands was a copy of the Silver crystal that is held by the true Sailor moon.

"Do they not talk?"

"We only talk if you wish us too master." Dark Mars said.

"What of the rumors that they may be more Scouts across the galaxy?"

"It's possible, but highly unlikely that they will help earth." The green witch said.

"And the Giant Mecha that the Rangers have?" The old witch smiled.

"Ah yes Voltron. Do not fear Master I have taken care of all the planning. We will win."

"For your shake Witch I hope your right."

Usagi sat alone at the dinner table the following day. She couldn't sleep at all last night.

"Trouble sleeping young Princess?" Washu asked as she sat down across from here. If one would to look to can see the bandages wrapped around her torso, arms and legs.

"I keep having dreams of the attack." The young blond said.

"That's common, I'm surprise you haven't broken down." Washu said. Usagi looked at her. Gave a sad smile a held up her wrist. "I'm sorry. I...I tried to end my life last night before I realized that there is a young man that may never wake up. I need to give him my thanks, Or he my have died in vain." Washu looked at the slash make on Usagi arm. "Princess who wrapped this up for you?"

"Mrs. Saotome. She...she was pretty mad at me and showed me her son. I been thinking since then."

Washu stood up and moved to the other side of the table. She took Usagi's hands in hers.

"There something you should know." Usagi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I know...I know about the child inside me."

"Who is the father?"

Usagi looked down, tears fell from her eyes. "Bunny please who is the father?"

"Mamoru."

"I see."

"It hard not to tell I was with child when I started to show a little while I was being held." Usagi stop only to drink some tea. "We would have been married by now if it wasn't for the attack." The red head took her hand in hers. "All the more reason why you shouldn't try to end your life Princess."

"At least I know that Usa willbe okay." Uasgi said with a smile.

Before they could talk more, the Rangers, the Inuyasha gang, and the rest of the scout started pouring in. Washu grinned and put on a pair of sunglasses. "I heard of after glow but you two shine brighter then the sun." Raye and Minako blushed bright red.

Haruka nudged Michiru lightly.

"See Told you we're not the only ones in the group." Raye and Minako only blushed deeper.

Who walked in next had to make sure the world wasn't going to blow up anytime soon.

Ami walked in hair disheveled clothed winked and cursing at her Mercury computer like a mad scientist.

"Um, what's going on Ami?" Hotaru asked.

"This damn thing won't give me what I want and its pissing me off."

"Feh, must be one of those women problems that Kagome and Sango had during our journey."

"Um, I didn't think that is the problem in this case."

"INUYASHA SIT!" Down went Inuyasha leaving a big dent in the ground.

TBC.

Ending notes:

Why do I fell that I should get Kero from Card Captor Sakura for this? Alright well here chapter four. Sorry if no one is laughing at the humor, Not very good telling a good punch line if it bit me on my butt.

**English with Japanese**

I don't have any subtitles Sailor moon eps, So I combined the two.

**Who's Bunny?**

Believe it not that is what Usagi is called in the Manga. I like the name better then Serena.

**Mercury Computer.**

Heh. This one was a little odd. I know nothing of that computer. (Since my copy of SM vol. 1 Is gone TT) So I just made something up. So I gave it a A.I But with an attitude of washu. (Somewhat.)

**Who's Hagar?**

Hagar comes from Voltron: Defenders of the universe. She also the one who is making the monsters and Youma bigger. Sorry if you though I had Rita in this story.

**Raye and Minako**.

Okay, this part I'm not really sure if it was in the manga or not. (There was a story at the end of SuperS vol 2 though.) And since there was already a Yuri couple in SM I decided to give it a shot.

**Rangers Home Base/HQ.**

I can't really call it the Command center now can I? As you read in the last chapter it's huge, about the size of a small city. Think about that Hive Base in NGE. Only better.

Well that it for this chapter and Ending notes, See ya in the next chapter.

Kidan OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: The Secret Files of The Moon Kingdom.

"ARGH!!!" everyone around her slowly moved away. For the past hour now Ami, the Senshi of Mercury, a normally calm and peaceful girl was about to throw her computer at the wall. "Open the damn files!"

_**Not a chance and you should calm down before you have a blood cult or something.**_

This only made Ami madder. A hand on her should stopped her from killing her computer.

"You really need to calm down Ami, It's okay really, Im in no hurry." Kasumi Tendo said.

That seemed to work until something caught Ami's eye.

On the Mercury computer there was a new file called : History of the Moon Kingdom.

Closing the password box Ami moved the mouse over to the file. Washu smiled and winked at the Computer just before Ami clicked it.

_**Password please.**_

"Damn if only I had a clue." Ami said as she shook her fist at the computer. "The password has something to do with the moon kingdom family Ami." Everyone looked at Washu. "You asked Queen Serenity to make the password so that only a few would know."

Then it hit her. Ami quickly typed in the password.

_**Took you long enough.**_

The file opened and everyone looked over Ami shoulder. "Very good. How did you figure it out?" Washu asked. "I'm not sure but the thought of the queen using her daughters' name never hit me. I figured that she would use her sons' name as the password."

"Odd that we hardly remember him though." Usagi said. "I mean the Hologram on the moon never said anything about Lunar." Luna blinked. She barely remembers the young prince. "Prince Lunar was kept a secret." Was Artemis reply "Why?"

Ami looked for his file. She didn't like what she saw though. Pulling up the file she opened it and started to read.

_**This file is highly classified.**_

This caught Ami's eye. "Why?" She asked hoping for once she wouldn't feel like kill something.

"Tell them Kit." Washu said sitting in the chair. A panel open up near the key broad and a small hologram boy bowed to Ami and the others.

_**I'm sorry that I have caused you so much trouble Princess Ami. But the files in this computer is highly sought by people who would love nothing more then to get there hands on the technology. **_The computer said. Ami frowned. "Okay that I can forgive."

_**I need a code clearance from Chief Engineer Washu.**_

"Ryoko. Code clearance alpha one three five." Washu saidTenchi blinked. "I thought you made her much later in life?" Washu shook her head. "That was a bio engineer human made up of several DNA of other races as well as my own." She took a sip of her coffee. "This Ryoko was my real daughter." Tenchi could tell there was pain there.

The computer file opened up. The sailor scouts eyes all widen. Usagi turned to the hologram of her mother. "But you said contact with the earth people was forbidden." The Queen blushed she knew she should have deleted that part.

"So Lunar's father is from Terra?" Washu asked even though she knew the answer. The Queen nodded. "He was a highly skilled Sorcerer." Everyone eyes widen. "SORCERER!" Everyone blinked. "Hmm mm. Probably the most powerful around at the time."

"But there's no record." Ami said trying to find anything that would tell her about Usagi's brother. "There won't be. He asked me never to record any of his adventures." They all blinked at this. "Why not?" The queen shrugged. "He didn't want his enemies getting a hold of his most powerful attack."

Tenchi looked up. "Enemies?" The queen nodded. "Why yes. At that time Terra was a planet of constant war. How do you think the city of Atlantis was lost?" The queen asked like it was common knowledge. Every one sweat dropped at that. Ami broke this thought when she pulled up a more detailed file.

"Lunar Christopher Serenity, Born Nine o five silver millennium. Mother Queen Sera Serenity.

Father Unknown but was told he was from earth." Ami read. "It the report of his Ranger stats. But nothing else. I wonder, Queen Serenity why did you keep your son a secret?"

With a deep sigh the queen looked up.

"It was prophesied, that my son would being the down fall of the moon kingdom." She looked at everyone. "I was told that in order to save the kingdom to keep the child and all records of him a secret. Hinced the high security. It was enough until Beryls attack." Everyone looked at each other.

"I thought it was a lot of bull shit myself." Washu said. Then she smiled. "Chris saved Ryoko more time then I could count. He didn't deserved to be treated like he did." The queen nodded.

"But you forget the bond he had with his sister."

Usagi blinked. "Huh?"

Serenity smiled. "You and your brother shared a special bond. He always seems to knew when you was getting yourself into trouble." Raye smiled then lightly patted Usagi on the back. "That's our Meatball head."

"RAYE! Don't be so mean." Usagi said as she stomped on Raye's foot. "Should we find him? I mean he is the Original leader of the team." Tenchi asked. "We may have already found him." Serenity said. Nodoka walked into the room she looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Sorry, Just wanted to get something to eat then get back to my sons side." Nodoka said weakly before moving to the kitchen. "Well she be okay?" Usagi asked.

"Hard to say." Washu said. "Ranma survived the night. Which would be a good sign if he wasn't still in a coma."

Everyone looked down. It was going to be a long day. "Washu why is it that only Lady Nodoka is along to see Ranma? Why can't the team see him?" Hikaru said. _If Fuu was here she could probably heal him faster._ "I'm sorry but for right now Nodoka is the only one allowed in the room." Washu said.

"Washu how are the repairs coming along for Black Lion?" Washu smiled dropped. "Slowly, very slowly. The alien queen sure did a number on it. It Should be done in two weeks." Serenity nodded. "And Ranma's morpher?"

All eyes turned to the red head. "The hilt of the sword is trashed. I'm guessing it was the feed back as well as trauma that put Ranma in a coma. " Washu said as she took a sip of her coffee. "The coin that allowed him to morph, was cracked releasing a lot of power into his body. The shock to the system so to speak caused his body to shut down."

Naru looked thoughtful, her eyes closed. She laid her head on Usagi's shoulder. Washu saw this. Then Naru opened her eyes looked at every one and asked. "Is it possible that his body is adopting to the extra build up of power?"

Washu smiled. "It might. If he lives though this I want everyone to keep a close eye on Ranma, and report anything that might happen." It was at that time that Nodoka left the kitchen, She bowed to everyone then left. "There one more thing. Usagi if you could show the mark."

Usagi nodded, then she closed her eyes and soon a crescent moon appeared.

"I want you to look out for this mark. That's all, Rangers I want you to patrol the city but use caution. Senshis I want you to use you lowest transformation forms until your back up to speed."

Washu ordered.

The four Rangers stood up and made their way to the locker rooms where there uniforms where.

"Usagi, I want you to stay here." Serenity said. "But.."

"No buts your still injured." Usagi looked down. "I'm going with Kagome." Inuyasha said making the Senshis jump up. Washu nodded. "I'll Go with Lady Makoto." Miroku said, although he didn't get to far because Inuyasha was dragging him by the ear. "You'll go with Tenchi."

"Aw, your no fun."

Shippo went with Hikaru.

Washu watched as the team left the base. _Oh please let everything go smoothly today._ She prayed. Serenity watched her friend, with a worried look. "Looks like history is going to be repeated." Usagi couldn't help but watch as her friends left with the Rangers. "What do you mean mother?' She asked. But the former queen didn't say anything.

In the red lion Hikaru was plotting her loins though mountains sides. With her was two members of the Sailor scouts and Shippo. "You sure this isn't make Hikaru?" Shippo asked. "When I'm not really sure how the lion can fly but I do know that no magic is helping it." The red head said. "So Tell me how are you like the twenty first century?" Raye asked Next to her was Haruka.

"Kind of scary." Everyone nodded. They could hardly believe that the young teen next to them was a demon. "Kagome always did talk about her time, but I never though it was like this." Even though he was brought up to speed history wise Shippo could not believe what happen.

Everyone knew it was going to be a slow day. They just didn't know it was going to be this slow.

"The claim before the storm." Ami Said seating next to Hotaru. "What do you mean Ami-Chan?" the young senshi asked.

"She means that something big will happen and maybe soon." Naru said while she flew her lion around. "We have days like this and when we do we're usually off helping other people around the world." The other to girls blinked. "Oh, come on the world is under attack, you think Japan the only place that would be attacked?" Naru said with a smile.

"In any case we're done here." The blue lion turned and headed back to base. Not seeing the shadows below move.

"So without black lion you can't form that mecha we saw the other day?" Miroku asked.

Tenchi nodded. "That's right. Each of the lions is one fifth the power of Voltron." Tenchi turn the lions around. "That's still enough power to take down a giant Youma but any thing bigger or meaner then that and we may be down for."

Makoto blinked at that.

"So do you have any powers to go with that suit of yours then?" She asked. "You know like what we have when we morph?" Tenchi looked back at her. "You know the only one to ever show power moves was Kagome and Ranma."

Michiru blinked at that then she slapped Miroku. "Hands off." The former monk rub the back of his head and gave a small laugh.

"I don't like it." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. Kagome sighed. "Look I'm doing my job okay?" She then looked back at him. "It's no different then what we did in the past." She took a hard turn missing a mountain by inches.

"Maybe you should finish this lover spat some other time." Setsuna said. Minako nodded.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at once.

"Really, you two make the fight between Usagi and Raye seem tame." Kagome sighed.

"Inu, a little too protective." She glared at said half demon. "Feh, and it's for your own good."

She was tempted oh how she was tempted to say sit.

"Man, they act liked there married or something." Minako said. Then froze up as Inuyasha and Kagome glared at her. "Umm, was it something I said?"

Ranger HQ

Washu was working hard at repairing the black lion for when Ranma wakes up.

_If he wakes up._ Washu remained herself. With a sigh Washu stopped what she was doing.

She was worried about everyone else that was taken from their homes. Her daughter included.

She was having trouble locating the prison where they were being held. She knew that it was somewhere in Japan. Where, she didn't know. Which meant someone had a jammer powerful enough to block her scanners. But who? That was the question.

She made a lot of enemies over her long live, butwho was powerful enough to block her scanners?

Only one person came to mind though, A sorcerer that help build the magical energies for the morphing grid. Then she shook her head. It couldn't be, She saw him killed the same day Beryl

attacked.

Beryl, that name is forever cursed by the people of the moon kingdom. She was a promising young sorceress with a future. That is until she fell in love with prince Endymion. Washu growled.

She hated that fool. She wasn't the only one though. Prince Lunar did too. She smiled. She loved the young prince like he was her own.

Then her smile dropped. She remembered the day she passed him over to other family of the moon kingdom. The look the young boy gave her almost broke her heart. Washu closed her eyes. _You can't change the past, it's forbidden. _Washu told herself. Prince Lunar had to have been the youngest member of the royal guard. He would fight with all his heart until he won. _We had to use his middle name so people wouldn't think that he was the prince._

Was Washu last thoughts before slowly falling asleep.

Silver Millennium: 25,000 years ago (Give or take a few decades.)

Washu was working late again. Her lab was covered in bright light. She was working on a new morpher for the new white Ranger.

The day promised of a martial arts tournament. The winner would then become the new ranger leader. She was hoping it would be the young prince Lunar or should we say young Chris? Either way it should be his.

Christopher Lupin. No one knew where he came from, but at the age of eight he signed up to be one of the princess guards. He was laughed at until the queen gave her permission. Sera Serenity will not deny her son the right to choose his own path.

Now at the age of twelve he was well on his way. On his way to defuse the growing love between his sister and the so called earth prince. Washu frowned, what the hell did she see in him anyways? Something wasn't right and Washu expects that there my be more then just love when it came to the young prince. He was also in the tournament.

Just then the door open and speak of the devil. "I was just thinking about you." Washu said to Chris. "All proper I hope." The preteen said. "Just came to see how things were going." the guardsmen said. "Yes the new morpher should be ready by the time the tournament starts."

Chris nodded. "Both me and Prince Endymion are in favor to win." Chris said looking over the sword. "A katana? Isn't that what some Terra warriors use?" Washu smiled. "Yes it is I had to widen the hilt though." Chris ran his hand over it without touching it. "What type of metal did you use?"

"Adamantium." Chris blinked. _Was that even possible? _Chris thought to himself. As if to read his thoughts Washu smiled and said. "Yes it's possible if you can get the metal hot enough." Chris blinked. The door open and in walked a young red head of fourteen. "You know mother if you keep working you'll get winkles. Oh, Hello Christopher."

"Wish you stop calling me that Ryoko." Chris said with a sigh. Ryoko giggled. "I take it your shift is over?" Chris nodded. "Yeah, I got time off for the tournament." Ryoko smiled. "You're the favorite to win you know. Rumors has it that Princess Serenity is having a hard time deciding to root for."

"If it wasn't for the No kill rule Endymion would be dead, I Swear he'll being the end of the kingdom if we let this romantic moron to go on dating the princess." Chris said crossing his arms.

"I think your reading to much into this Christopher." Ryoko said sitting down. "Either that or you feel in love with the Princess.

Washu who was about to sit down fell to the floor. Then she started to laugh like crazy.

"Shut it red." Chris said crossing his arms. "And I'm not in love with Serena, I happen to love...yikes look at the time gotta run." Chris said running out the door.

Washu sighed. _Will those two ever get along?_

Several hours later Washu watched as both Endymion and Chris fight in the tournament.

Both princes was in favored to win. The twelve year old and the seventeen year old was doing pretty well in a the tournament against older and well seasoned fighters. While Endymion showed skills with the sword, Chris showed skills in both Martial arts, weaponry, and magic.

Queen Serenity eyes widen when she saw one of the spells he used. _That was one of Chrono's Spells._ The young guardsman won his match and as the rest of the tournament went both he and the young prince of earth made it to the final round.

"Psst, your majesty There's a betting pool going around, and the odds are pretty good." A young woman with short brown hair in a pageboy hair cut said." Serenity looked at the young woman nodded. "Five hundred on guardsman Christopher Lupin." She told her.

Washu raised her eyebrow at this. While the Princess grinned. "I'll place seven hundred on Chris and a thousand on endymion." Not to be out done the grin grinned. "Oh really now? How about I make a little bet with you my daughter?" the princess nodded. "If Endymion wins I want a vacation from the senshis and a along time with Endy."

"Oh no you don't young lady. You'll get a vacation IF The prince wins, but no alone time with him." Her mother said. She knew Chris was gonna win. "However, My bet is that when he loses, you'll have to do your studies twice as hard for a year." The fourteen year old nodded, then shook her mothers hand.

When the time for the final match the Queen should up. Taking in a deep breath she looked at the combatants and smiled. "Today we have made history. You have all fought very well and honorable. How ever there can only be one winner for the right to be a Ranger in my court. " The queen paused. "With that said, I want a clean fight. BEGIN THE FINAL ROUND!" The queen yelled out as she shot off fireworks from her scepter.

Chris grinned as he ran at the earth prince. Endymion was waiting sword in hand. Chris brought his boken to his said. However Endymion jumped into the air at the last minute. Chris stopped and looked up. "Ray wings." Chris said under his breath and took to the sky and the fighting with swords began.

Perry, thrust, and blocks was all at high speed that the spectators could barely follow. Ryoko, the red ranger even had trouble. She knew that they were both good choices, how ever she wanted Prince lunar to win.

When Endymion lost his sword have way through the fight everyone thought it was over. How ever Chris through his sword down then motion for Endymion to come at him. Endymion did so and started to fight using his martial arts.

Up on the thrown The queen smiled. "Looks like there just about evenly matched." Washu said.

Her friend shook her head. "Lu...Chris is holding back."The queen said almost slipping his true name. "This match was over before it even began." Her daughter glared at her. "You wished." The Princess said sticking her tongue out at her mother.

Down below.

Chris and Endymion was lock in their fight. Chris grinned. "I had fun but its time to end this." The young guardsman said Kicking Endymion in the gut before jumping back. Energy gathered in his hand When Chris held an open palm.

Serenity's eyes widen even move. _No don't._ She thought but it was too late as a cry of "DRAGON SLAVE!" Was heard. How ever the blast wasn't as powerful as she knew it should be. When the smoked cleaned Endymion was on his knees, his clothing in rags.

"Low powered Dragon slave. Never though you knew it." The prince said as he fell face first to the ground. Everyone was quiet as the medics checked the young prince. "He lives." Clapping seemed to go around as the medics being Endymion to consciousness.

The queen once again stood up.

"Today, we saw may fighters, warriors, princes, and royal guardsmen fight. Please give them a big hand." The queen waited as the cheers clapping and cat calls from the girls settles down. Then another shock came as Chris stood before the other fighters raised his hands and cried out. "WINDS OF HEALING!" Strong winds seemed to surround the fighters as the cuts, buries and broken bones seem to heal.

With a Smile The queen spoke up once more.

"The choice had been made this day. Christopher Lupin, please step forth and receive your new position With in my court." Chris bowed to the others as he turn the arena was quiet. Washu winked at him as she handed his the sword. Chris leaned in and whispered. "If I have to say "By the power of Grey Skull" I'll smack you one."

Washu smiled. Chris Held the Sword High and yelled out.

"LUNAR RANGER POWER!" In a flash of lights Chris stood in a white uniform. A black vest with the picture of a luna phoenix in the middle with the symbol of the moon family on its forehead.

The other Rangers followed his actions and before them stood the new second defenders of the Mood Kingdom. Over two years the Rangers and Sailor Senshi fought battle of battle on earth guiding the young planet to peace.

Then came the dark day that the moon it self was attacked. It was a horrible battle and the death of Chris didn't help any at all.

Two years later during the fight for survival.

Blood was coming from the cut to his forehead but he couldn't stop at the moment.

"Ryoko, I want you to guard the Queen and the princess, Tommy, you and Jason take the Princess and follow Ryoko, if she doesn't listen use what ever means you can to get her moving."

Chris shook his head. "Senshis Your with me, we already lost one ranger, and I need help on the front lines."

Chris ripped a part for his sleeve off and tired it around his head hiding the Moon that a appeared

The plan was simple. Get the royal family off the planet and away from the horrors of the Sorceress Beryl and her herd of youma and soldiers.

"I'm going to use a full dragon slave to cover your escape." With that Chris gave a sad smile to Ryoko. Tapped his symbol and yelled out. "BACK TO ACTION!" in a flash he was gone.

With the plan under way Ryoko raun to her mother and the Queen and told of the plan.

Everything was going well except Endymion was going with Princess Serenity. Then it happen as a blast from Beryls staff hit the young earth prince. "NO!." Stuck by grief The princess took her own life. After that everything become a chain reaction as the Rangers and Senshis started to fall.

Only four remained. Queen Serenity watched as her warriors fell. Ryoko gave a sad look at her mother before hugging her. "I love you mother, but I have to try. Please, get out of her." With her final words Ryoko called on her powers.

"MARS RANGER POWER!"and the warrior of Mars went into battle. A Dragon Slave was fired in dead center of the attacking forces. This was followed by Black lion taking to the skies. Washu didn't have to guess who was in the black lion.

But when Red lion took to the skies she sent a small prayer to her daughter. The kingdom as lost.

"Washu, I'm going to seal Beryl's forces away." The queen said giving Washu a small vial of blood and a few stains of hair. "You are our only hope." She then hugged her friend, Just as Black lion was hit when it hit the ground the explosion took after of Beryls warriors.

The last of the Moon defending forces was blown out of the sky. A flash of light and a dying Queen was the only thing left. Tapping the comlink on her ear She said in a soft voice before heading for a settle. "Operation Silence is a go. It's time Sailor Saturn."

Present day: 2010.

Washu woke up from her dream. She hated dreams of her past. "Sera, you ever dream of the past?"Washu asked the hologram. "Once in awhile. Some good some bad, some exotic The ones from the fall though that's a complete nightmare."

Washu nodded.

"They day our children fell. I been thinking on who could block my scanners though." The former queen looked at her. "Beryl made Ryoko the pirate look like a grade school kid."Suddenly washu eyes widen. "Do we have the records from that day?" she asked.

"I think so." The former queen pulled up the video from the attack. Washu watched little by little of the attacking forces. Looking for clues. She then pulled in the record from the black lion and Red lion. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" the queen looked at Washu. Washu was shaking in fury.

The queen looked at the picture. Her eyes widen for on the screen was...

TBC

**Ending notes and what not:**

I'm trying to hire Kero from CCS to do this parts, who knew he was a greedy little fur ball. Well anyways I did a summary of the moon kingdom and the Prince.

**Lunar Christopher Serenity.**

Surrounded in mystery. Raised on earth by a loving family after Washu made sure he would be safe there. Got this Idea from the one Tenchi muyo ep.

Chris is about 4'11 with Silvery blonde hair and blue eyes. His father is unknown but is a powerful Sorcerer.

**Dragon salve.**

Oh come on do I have to spell it out for you.

I believe the there are two forms. Instant and the regular verison. The Idea comes form Either a Episode of Slayers or one of the movies, can't remember which.

Well that's it for this chapter Now go read chapter six,um...please.


End file.
